Shattered Glass
by XxDemonic-PrincessxX
Summary: AU:Inuyasha Taisho just turned 17 which means, by the Taisho tradition, he has to get a slave. Inuyasha doesn't want a slave, so what happens when his father forces him go to get a slave, and he meets a raven haired girl that no one wants?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! Im posting this story AGAIN! **SOMEONE REPORTED THIS STORY AND THEY TOOK IT OFF THE SITE!** So you know what..now I have to post this again! That gets me so pissed off.!

* * *

** ..:Shattered Glass Chapter 1:..**

* * *

Rain poured down outside of the Taisho mansion as Inuyasha scowled for what seemed like the millionth time that day, as he slouched in the couch that he was currently sitting on. "No" Inuyasha said over and over again. 

"Inuyasha you are now at the rightful age, which means you are obligated to get a slave." Inutaishou growled at his son. Inuyasha knew that his father wanted him to get a slave, he apparently 'needed' one since he just turned 17, but to Inuyasha that was a load of crap..

"Well I don't want some stinking human following me around all the time!" Inuyasha protested as he ran his clawed hand though his silvery hair, which made his ears twitch...

"I don't care your getting one whether you like it or not! Tomorrow you are going to go to The Center and picking out a slave. If you do not come home with a slave then, I will go chose one for you." Inutaishou threatened back.

"Fine, whatever" Inuyasha said as he got up off the couch and angrily went to his room. Inuyasha slammed the door to his room shut, he then made his way to his bed and laid down on top of the sheets. 'Damn it! I don't see why I need a slave anyway, I don't want some stupid human following me around.' Inuyasha thought angrily as he looked outside to see that it was still raining. 'I don't see why you are

obligated to get a slave when you turn 17, I think it's bogus' Inuyasha thought as he drifted to sleep..

* * *

**Next Morning..**

* * *

Inuyasha woke the next morning by someone shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up. Inuyasha scowled "Buzz off" he said as he tried to get the person to stop shaking him and let him go back to sleep.. 

"Come on, Inu time to wake up" a males voice said as Inuyasha sat up immediately..

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku Kazana was one of their house 'slaves' that worked in the kitchen. Miroku had been staying at the Taisho mansion since he was 5 years old, when he one day showed up outside their gates, naked. Soon after that Inuyasha and Miroku became friends..

"Your father sent me up here to tell you that he wants you to go to The Center and get a slave, he also said that he wanted me to come with you to make sure that you get one." Miroku said.

"Fine, I'll be down in 10 minutes, but leave now so I can get dressed" Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Alright" Miroku said as he left the room. 10 minutes later Inuyasha came downstairs wearing a red muscle shirt and dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy..

"Let's go" Inuyasha said as he walked past Miroku and headed for the door..

" I take it your not to happy about your father having you get a slave?" Miroku said as he got into Inuyasha's Silver Lexus..

"Ohh aren't you observant" Inuyasha scowled as he started up the car and headed to The Center..

An hour later Inuyasha and Miroku made their way though the doors of The Center, and made there way up to the reception desk up ahead..

"Hello and welcome! What can I do for you today?" the overly cheery girl who looked no older then 15 said.

"I am here to get a slave." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice..

"Okay then if you go to my left and go straight down there will someone waiting for you to tell you what you need to know." the girl said as she pointed to the left. Inuyasha and Miroku lazily went down the corridor until they came upon a girl who had short black hair who immediately came up to them when she spotted them..

"Hi im Yura and I will follow you down to the slave quarters, so if you find some one you want I can get the proper paper work for you." Yura said.

"Fine" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Okay now before we get started I need to know what age range you would like you slave to be in" Yura said.

"No one below the age of 15 and no one above the age of 17" Inuyasha said..

"Okay" Yura said "You will want to go down that hall over there, now one either side of that hall there is a room with a glass window so you can see into it below the window is the data and picture of that person in the cell there are usually two people to a cell and the girls are on the left side of the hall and the guys or on the right side of the hall. Do you understand that?".

"Yes" Inuyasha said.

"Good now lets proceed" Yura said as she led them down to the hall where the slaves were in. Inuyasha looked into the first window on the girls side and saw a cheery looking girl with wavy brown hair chatting and giggling to another girl with short black hair. Inuyasha just kept looking through the windows till he came to the last one-or the one he thought was the last one..

"Did you see any one that you wanted" Yura asked.

"No" Inuyasha said in a monotone voice.

"Well that was the last of them you could always got to another wing to see, the age might be a bit different but there are more" Yura said.

"Fine" Inuyasha said as he started to turn around and follow Yura when.

"Inuyasha STOP!" Miroku yelled suddenly.

"What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked slightly irritated.

"There's still another cell down here but it seems to be away from the others."Miroku said.

"Okay fine, I'll go look" Inuyasha said as he headed back down the hall to the last window..

Looking into the last window Inuyasha saw a girl with waist length raven hair and chocolate brown eyes sitting on her bed just staring at the floor with a frown on her face, she was the only one in the room. Though, something about her made Inuyasha want to meet her. Picking up the Information sheet it said:

* * *

**Name: Kagome Higurashi.  
Age: 16.  
Birthday: May 8.  
Gender: Female.  
Family: None.  
In The Center since: 4 years old.  
**

* * *

Dropping the sheet Inuyasha looked once more at the girl and said to Yura " I want her". 

"But sir, there area lot of better slaves to chose from I mea-" Yura was saying when Inuyasha cut her off.

"I don't care I want her so get her ready and I will pay for her at the front desk" Inuyasha said with a scowl..

* * *

**A/N **So how was it? Not too terrible I hope well **plz plz plz REVIEW** I really need to know what you think about this story and plz give me some pointers if it sucks really bad..umm and don't worry if this chapter was kinda confusing then don't worry I will explain more in the next chapter.. 


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**A/N Hope you like this chapter Review Please even if you already did when this was posted before you can review I enjoy every review I get.**

* * *

** Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

* * *

**Last Time.**

* * *

_Looking into the last window Inuyasha saw a girl with waist length raven hair and chocolate brown eyes sitting on her bed just staring at the floor with a frown on her face, she was the only one in the room. Though something about her made Inuyasha want to meet her. Picking up the Information sheet it said:**. **_

Name: Kagome Higurashi. **Age**: 16**.  
Birthday:** May 8**.  
Gender:** Female**.  
Family:** None  
**In The Center since:** 4 years old.

_Dropping the sheet Inuyasha looked once more at the girl and said to Yura " I want her""But sir, there area lot of better slaves to chose from I mea-" Yura was saying when Inuyasha cut her off._

_"I don't care, I want her, so get her ready and I will pay for her at the front desk" Inuyasha said with a scowl._

* * *

**Now****

* * *

**"Fine, if you are sure you want her take this to the front desk" Yura said writing down the ID number of the cell, and then handing the slip of paper to Inuyasha..

"She will be ready shortly" Yura said gritting her teeth.

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he turned around and headed back down the hall with Miroku right behind him..

"Hey Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"What" Inuyasha said slightly aggravated.

"Why do you think that Yura didn't want you to buy Kagome? I mean I'm not sure if you saw it or not, but when Yura looked at Kagome you could just see the look of hatred in her eyes, but wouldn't that mean she'd want Kagome gone then?" Miroku asked almost bumping into Inuyasha who stopped abruptly..

"I don't know, but I am going to find out" Inuyasha said as he continued walking toward the front, and to the reception desk ..

"Hello sir did you find any slaves to your liking" the girl asked cheerfully.

"Yes" Inuyasha said as he handed her the slip of paper. The receptionist took the paper and started to enter the cell ID into the computer. A moment later the girls eyes got wide as she started looking back and forth between the paper and the computer screen, which Inuyasha noticed instantly..

"Is there a problem?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Umm..there is just a mistake. Do you know the slaves name that you wanted?" the girl asked.

"Kagome" was all Inuyasha said. Once Inuyasha said the name the receptionist gasped.

"Sir, are you sure you want that slave?" the girl sneered.

"Yes! And would you care to tell me what the problem is with that?" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Sir, she's a miko and she's is very disobedient, every owner that she has had turned her back in on the same day" the girl said seriously, that's when everything fit into place. She was a miko, the most hated kind of human among demons, because there power could match their own at times, and because of that demons considered them less then human..

"I don't care, that is the slave I want." Inuyasha said angrily.

"As you wish sir" the girl said a lot less cheerfully as she entered the rest of the information into the computer..

"Okay that will be 4000Yen" the girl said. Inuyasha dug out his wallet and gave the girl 4000Yen. The girl counted it quickly and placed it in the cash register.

"You may sit over there until the slave is ready, then will bring her out," the girl said as she watched Inuyasha and Miroku both nod and head to the chairs and sit down. Miroku was just about to say something to Inuyasha, but decided against it once he saw that Inuyasha's was deep in thought.

'So that's why they hate her, because she is a miko. It's not her fault she was born a miko, it's not like she had a say in the matter.' Inuyasha thought as he waited in the chair to the left of the reception desk. A few minutes passed until Yura finally came to the front desk with Kagome trailing behind her.

"Here is your slave" Yura said looking at Inuyasha with a slight hint of disgust. Inuyasha and Miroku arose from their chairs and walked back up to the desk.

"Thank you" Inuyasha said in a rude manner which did not go unnoticed by Yura or the receptionist..

"Each slave has a brush and tooth brush, it is now your call to do whatever you want to them, you can stave them, take away there possessions, anything you want! They are now under you control. You also have a return warranty which is good for a week, in that time you are able to return your slave and get a refund, but if you turn your slave in after a week you have to pay money for us to take it back. " said Yura snidely.

"Ok" Inuyasha said as he turned and started to leave when Miroku hit Inuyasha's arm and pointed behind them to see Kagome not following them..

"Hey aren't you coming, let's go" Inuyasha said to Kagome. When Kagome heard Inuyasha talking to her she bowed her head and said "Yes Master" before following silently behind. Once outside Inuyasha walked to his car followed by Miroku and Kagome..

"Kagome you can sit in the back, it doesn't matter what side of the car you sit on." Inuyasha said as he walked to the drivers side of the car, while Miroku got into the passenger seat, and Kagome took the seat in back behind Inuyasha. Once Kagome sat down Inuyasha started up the car and started to drive with no one saying a word.

'Why did he call me by my name?' Kagome thought as she looked out the window 'Its surprising, because everyone else who bought me just called me _slave_ or _stupid_, it was always something along the lines of that.' That's when Kagome noticed that they were pulling up a long driveway which led up to a mansion. Pulling the car to a stop in front of the mansion, Inuyasha turned off the engine and said quickly, "We're here"

**

* * *

A/N:**

Thank you all so much for reviewing to my story.. Wow I didn't expect to get many reviews...also I wanted to say that yes this is in modern times and they have slaves still. okay well that's it for now I will update again this week or this weekend! till then ttyl Ja Ne and don't forget to please review and tell me what you think! **P.S. Sorry this is kinda short**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the story getting deleted..but if you have any questions email me or just ask it in your review**

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

_Once outside Inuyasha walked to his car followed by Miroku and Kagome. _

_"Kagome you can sit in the back, it doesn't matter what side of the car you sit on either." Inuyasha said as he walked to the drivers side of the car while Miroku got into the passenger seat and Kagome took the seat in back behind Inuyasha. Once Kagome sat down Inuyasha started up the car and started to drive no one saying a word._

_'Why did he call me by my name?' Kagome thought as she looked out the window 'its surprising because everyone else who bought me just called me slave or stupid, it was always along the lines of that.' That's when Kagome noticed that they were pulling up a long driveway that led up to a mansion, pulling the car to a stop in front of the mansion, Inuyasha said "We're here"_

**

* * *

****Now**

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out of the car and started walking to the house, but Kagome did not follow them. Miroku was the first to notice that she was not following them again and stopped Inuyasha before he could turn the door handle. 

''Inuyasha, aren't you forgetting something?" Miroku asked

"What are you talking about, Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he turned around and saw Kagome still in the car.

"Slaves are not allowed to do anything without their masters permission, even if it is something as simple as brushing their hair or taking a bath." Miroku said seriously and some what sadly.

"Then why do you do all that stuff when no one tells you to?" Inuyasha asked

"Because your parents told me I didn't have to have permission to do the basic stuff like eat, sleep, brush my hair, take a shower, and stuff like that." Miroku said.

"Fine, I'll be right back" Inuyasha said as he headed back over to the car to get Kagome. Inuyasha walked directly over to the back door and yanked it open.

"Come lets, go'' Inuyasha said slightly annoyed as he watched Kagome bolt out of the car as she said "Yes master" which made Inuyasha flinch, which went unnoticed by Kagome, but not by Miroku who was waiting on the front steps.

"Follow me" Inuyasha said gruffly, as he walked back to the front door with Kagome following slowly behind him. Entering the house they were immediately meet by Inutaishou, Inuyasha's father.

''What do you want father'' Inuyasha said rudely, because he was still mad at him for making him go get a slave practically against his will.

"I wanted to make sure that you got a slave, and now that I know you did, go set her up in your room. Oh and Miroku, you are needed in the kitchen. Mushin keeps asking for you,'' Inutaishou said as he glanced at Kagome who just kept her eyes locked on the ground.

''Alright" Miroku said as he headed off to the kitchens.

"WHAT! What the hell do you mean, set her up in my room? There are plenty of empty rooms she can have!" Inuyasha yelled after he finally realized what his father said.

"Well she is gonna be your personal slave so she will have to be close by just in case you need anything" Inutaishou smirked.

"Well then she can stay in the room next to mine its empty, that's close enough!" Inuyasha said angrily

"No she will stay in your room and that's final, we will have no more discussion of this" Inutaishou said as he turned and walked away to his study.

Inuyasha growled at his retreating back, but then turned to Kagome and said "Follow me and keep up" before turning around, but not before hearing as 'yes master' from Kagome which really set him on edge.

After going up about two stair cases and three hallways Inuyasha stopped in front of a set of double doors.

''You'll be staying in here, this is my room.'' Inuyasha said unemotionally as he opened one of the doors and entered the room with Kagome behind him. Inuyasha's room was very spacious. in the middle of the room against the wall was a giant king size bed with a deep red comforter, to the left of the bed was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony, there were other miscellaneous items scattered across the room floor.. Across from the bed was a black leather couch with a big screen t.v. mounted on the wall with a PS3 and X box below it, to the right of the couch was another door that was a bathroom and to top it all off he had white carpet covering his floor.

"Come on, we have to find a place for you to sleep." Inuyasha said as he ushered her all the way inside and shut the door behind her.

"Yes Master'' Kagome said quietly, but Inuyasha still heard and it was really starting to get on his nerves 'I swear if she says that one more time I am going to rip my ears off, oh well I will deal with that later, but now I have to find her some place to sleep' Inuyasha thought as he started to look around his room, but then he almost jumped when he heard Kagome speak ''If I may make a suggestion master, I can sleep on the floor it does not bother me and it will save you the trouble of finding me somewhere to sleep." Kagome said quietly but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"No, sleeping on the floor will get you sick." Inuyasha scolded

"But master it is not problem, I have never gotten sick before when I slept on the floor" Kagome said

"No and that's final I don't want to hear anymore from you about sleeping on the floor" Inuyasha yelled slightly agitated

"Yes, Master" Kagome replied.

"Another thing stop calling me master it is getting on my nerves" Inuyasha sighed.

"But what am I supposed to call you master, at the Center they said we had to call the person who bought us master or we would be sentenced to death." Kagome whispered looking at the floor.

"Well your not at the center anymore, you are here, and..." Inuyasha started but then stopped for a second 'How can I make her stop calling me master..wait..I know a way' Inuyasha thought " And if you continue to call me master then you would be disobeying my order and I know that at the Center you are told to follow your masters orders and if you didn't you would be punished. So from now on do not call me master just call me Inuyasha, got it?"Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Yes, Mas..Inuyasha" Kagome said...'Well it's a start,' thought Inuyasha.

"Hmm..there is no place for you to sleep in here, and you are not sleeping on the floor or the couch, so I guess you will have to sleep in my bed for the time being. But don't worry I am not some pervert that will try to rape you in the middle of the night, you will get your side and I will get my side it will be like an imaginary line that neither of us will cross, ok?" Inuyasha said

"Yes Inuyasha" Kagome replied.

"Ok good, now what I want you to do is go clean up, that includes taking a shower, change into a different pair of clothes, brushing your hair and teeth..and whatever else you need to do to clean up. There is the bathroom, so go take a shower and get cleaned up okay?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. But I can not do all that you have requested of me," Kagome replied solemnly.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked puzzled

"I do not have any clothes to change into these are the only pair I am allowed" Kagome said softly not meeting Inuyasha's eyes.

"Alright, I'll be right back then" said Inuyasha as he hurried out of the room. A few minutes later Inuyasha came in carrying two pairs of clothes.

"Here, there is another set of clothes and some pajamas. They are my mothers old clothes so I don't think she will mind much. You can use those until we go get you some new ones." Inuyasha said as he handed the clothes to Kagome as she gently took them.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" Kagome said softly.

"No problem, now go and take a shower if you need anything I will be right out here, ok" Inuyasha said

"Yes, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Once she was safely inside the bathroom Inuyasha went and laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head and sighed 'She finally stopped calling me master that's a plus I guess, but it will take her time to get that I will not treat her like a slave. Though, I will make sure she learns that soon though.'**

* * *

****A/N:So good or bad?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey thank you all for reviewing! and if you didn't notice I did fix chapters 1 and 2 b/c the spacing was freaked up lol ok well you waited long enough here is the new chapter! Re-edited March 18, 2007

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

****Last Time****

* * *

**

_"I do not have any clothes to change into these are the only pair I am allowed" Kagome said softly not meeting Inuyasha's eyes._

_"Alright, I'll be right back then" said Inuyasha as he hurried out of the room. A few minutes later Inuyasha came in carrying two pairs of clothes._

_"Here, there is another set of clothes and some pajamas. They are my mothers old clothes so, I don't think she will mind much. You can use those until we go get you some new ones." Inuyasha said as he handed the clothes to Kagome as she gently took them._

_"Thank you, Inuyasha" Kagome said softly._

_"No problem, now go and take a shower, if you need anything I will be right out here, ok" Inuyasha said_

_"Yes, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Once she was safely inside the bathroom Inuyasha went and laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head and sighed 'She finally stopped calling me master that's a plus I guess, but it will take her time to get that I will not treat her like a slave, though I will make sure she learns that soon though'_

**

* * *

Now**

* * *

After about ten minutes, Kagome finally stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Noticing that Kagome had come out of the bathroom, Inuyasha sat up on the bed, and just about jumped when he heard Kagome speak. 

"Umm...Inuyasha, where should I put these clothes." Kagome asked, hoping that she would not get yelled at for speaking without being spoken to.

"If they are dirty then put them in that basket in the corner to your right" Inuyasha said as he got up and went over to his dresser and opened the second drawer, then proceeded to clear out the clothes by shoving them into the drawer below.

"The other clothes that I gave you, you can put in here for the time being, until I get you a dresser in here and some more clothes." Inuyasha said as he finished shoving the last shirt into the third drawer.

Kagome quickly complied with what he said first and then hurried over to where Inuyasha was, and set the pajamas in the drawer and then closed it.

"Thank you" Kagome replied briskly, as she stood up and looked at Inuyasha who was still standing near the dresser watching her.

"Well since that is taken care of, are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of concern.

"No I am fine" Kagome said looking at the ground. Though the truth was she was hungry, practically starving, she hadn't eaten in two days because the people at the Center kept giving her food that they knew she was allergic to or that was weeks old and moldy.

Also, a rule that she learned over time was, never say you are hungry or tell your master that you are hungry when he or she asks. Because then they will just laugh in your face and say 'well to bad because you are not getting any', she had experienced that many times and she was not about to have it happen again.

Inuyasha just watched her skeptically for a minute before speaking "Well either way lets go to the kitchen, cause I am hungry, so follow me" Inuyasha said as he started to walk to the door but stopped when he heard Kagome said "Yes Inuyasha" before she started to follow him. Quickly repressing some of his aggravation, he turned around and faced Kagome who stopped directly behind him.

"You do not have to say 'Yes Inuyasha' to everything I say, and even when you do reply do no say that! Say 'ok' or 'alright' or something like that. Just do not say 'Yes Inuyasha' anymore its getting on my nerves. Ok?" Inuyasha said forcefully

Kagome was about to question him about why he didn't want her to call him that, but stopped when she saw compassionate look in his eyes, so instead she answered a quiet "Ok" which caused a slight smile to appear on Inuyasha's face.

"Alright, now lets go" Inuyasha added, as he once again made his way out the door and to the kitchen with Kagome following behind him. A minute or so later Inuyasha entered the vast kitchen to find it empty _'probably relaxing before they have to start cooking again_' Inuyasha thought as he began to look through the cabinets for something to eat, before finally settling on ramen. He then rumaged around and found a metal pot, and then started to boil the water for the ramen.

_(a/n:Inuyasha could have the cooks make the ramen but he prefers to do stuff himself he doesn't like to be waited on hand and foot. )_

After the water started boiling, Inuyasha added three packs of ramen to the boiling wather, and then waited for it to finish cooking while Kagome watched from a small distance away.

Once the ramen was done Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to sit down at the table, which was in the middle of the kitchen so that the cooks could sit down and relax while waiting for food to finish or to chop things.

Inuyasha then went into the cabinet and got out a bowl, but hesitated a second before he reached for another one _'I could smell that she was lying in my room and I didn't feel like pressing the matter, but she is still going to get something to eat'_ Inuyasha thought as he took hold of the second bowl, and closed the cabinet door.

Inuyasha then went and scooped some ramen into both bowls, deliberately putting a lot more in Kagomes bowl, because truth be told he wasn't hungry at all. He only said that so Kagome would follow him to the kitchen, so he could get her food because he knew she was hungry. Inuyasha then sat a fork and the bowl with more in front of Kagome who looked up at him surprised before he sat down in the seat across from her, with his own bowl. Inuyasha was just about to start eating when Kagome started to speak "I said that I wasn't hungry"

"You were lying and I know it, so just eat" Inuyasha replied, stuffing some noodles into his mouth with his fork.

"How would you know if I am lying or not?" Kagome asked

"My nose can smell when people are lying, well not all the time only if the lie is big enough. So just eat, there is no use in tell me your not hungry when I know that you are" Inuyasha said as he continued to eat.

After Inuyasha said that Kagome was left speechless she didn't know what to do, eating could only led to trouble and he could just be pretending to care so that he can laugh about it later. But then that wouldn't explain the way that he looked at her when he told her not to say 'Yes Inuyasha' anymore. '_Maybe this once I could trust him, he doesn't seem like he is going to hurt me_' Kagome though but was interrupted when Inuyasha spoke, "If you don't eat it now, it is going to get cold"

Hearing this Kagome looked down at her food and mumbled "Thank you" but it was so quiet that if he wasn't a half demon he wouldn't have heard a thing. Inuyasha then looked up to see that Kagome had finally started to eat her food, and then continued to finish his.

"You Full? There is still more in the pot if you want more." Inuyasha asked as he noticed Kagome had completely finished hers.

"No it's ok, that filled me up completely." Kagome finished as she set her fork in her bowl.

"Okay, but I want to ask you a question. You have to promise to answer me, truthfully." Inuyasha said. Kagome took a second to answer before she agreed.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you if you wanted something to eat?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took a deep breath and stared down at the table a while before beginning to answer Inuyasha's question.

* * *

**A/N Sorry I had to end it here but I have to go. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! even though probably a good 45 percent of you knows exactly what happens:**

Edited: March 18,2007

**

* * *

**

******Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 5:**

**

* * *

****Last Time**_

* * *

"You Full? There is still more in the pot if you want more." Inuyasha said as he smirked  
__  
"No it's ok, that pretty much filled me up completely." Kagome said a she set her fork in her bowl. _

"Alright, but I want to ask you a question but you have to promise to answer me, truthfully." Inuyasha said. Kagome took a second to answer before she agreed..

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you if you wanted something to eat?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took a deep breath and stared down at the table before answering Inuyasha's question.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"It is a long story" Kagome said 

"Well I have time," Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome, who just kept her eyes focused on the table.

"A while back, about two, maybe two and half years ago, I had a different master his name was Maten Tremcolus. He acted differently from my other masters and treated me nicely for about two weeks, making sure that I was comfortable, but after two weeks that changed."

Kagome paused for a moment before continuing.

"He tricked me into believing that I wasn't going to be treated like a slave, but then turned around and treated me like I was lower then dirt, but I didn't mind that I mean it was no different really then how my other masters treated me. But the thing that he did the most was ask me if I was hungry and if I said yes then he would laugh in my face and then force me to watch him eat, and if I said no he would beat me for being a 'dishonest slave'. " Kagome said a her eyes glazed over in memory.

It took Inuyasha a few seconds to process what Kagome had said but when he did he was angry. He couldn't believe that someone would do that to Kagome and for some reason it made him angry, but he couldn't think about that now he had to find a way for Kagome to trust him because it was clear that she didn't.

"I wont do that to you Kagome I can assure you that" Inuyasha said seriously as he picked up the bowls and set them in the sink, leaving the pot on the stove before returning to his seat. Kagome still did not make a move to answer him, all she did was keep her eyes downcast. Inuyasha waited a second before he spoke choosing his words carefully " I know that you probably don't believe a word I say but I want you to try to trust me ok?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha a little startled but gave a slight nod which seemed to please Inuyasha because he got up out of his seat.

"Lets go" Inuyasha said as he waited for Kagome to meet him by the door before he started to walk back to his room with Kagome right behind him.

Once he got to his room Inuyasha went and sat on the bed and asked "Well there isn't much we can do today, we can't go shopping today because the mall is closed for repairs but if you want we can watch a movie if you want. Do you want to?"

" Sure but I have only seen a movie once before but that was a long time ago." Kagome said slightly unsure. Though she did notice the slight smile that spread across Inuyasha's face when she answered normally with no 'Yes Inuyasha' or 'Ok Inuyasha' or 'Master' anything.

"Ok well come over here and pick out one" Inuyasha said gesturing over to his collection of movies that were near the tv and the couch. Kagome silently went over to the movie file and looked through the different titles until one caught her eye. Kagome pulled it out and looked at Inuyasha and said "What's this one about?" Inuyasha looked at the movie it was 'Underworld'

"Umm..Its about Vampires and Werewolves and how they are in a fight with each other. " Inuyasha said

"Can we watch this one." Kagome said quietly

"Are you sure you want to watch that one?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea" Kagome said as she handed the movie to Inuyasha to have him put it in the DVD player.

Once the movie was in Inuyasha went and turned off the lights and went to sit back on the couch next to Kagome. Kagome got immediately absorbed into the movie while Inuyasha sat there thinking 'is she starting to trust me now? She hasn't been calling me master or saying yes Inuyasha to everything I say so that is a plus, I just hope that she will learn to trust me, and for some reason I feel like I need her to trust me' Inuyasha thought as he glanced briefly at Kagome who was to caught up in the movie to notice.

A hour an a half later the movie finished Inuyasha turned to find Kagome fast asleep. Glancing at the clock Inuyasha saw it said 7:52p.m.. 'I guess I'll put her to sleep then go to sleep myself.' Inuyasha thought as he carefully picked up Kagome and carried her over to their bed and pulled back the covers on the side closest to the door and set her down pulling the covers back over her.

Inuyasha stood there for a few seconds watching Kagome as she slept before he went to the bathroom to go change, just incase she woke up while he was in the middle of changing. A few minutes later Inuyasha came out wearing a very baggy red shirt and baggy red shorts to match. Inuyasha then carefully went to his side of the bed and crawled under the covers, carefully so he did not disturb Kagome, and soon after Inuyasha fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to the sun shining on his face. Opening his eyes Inuyasha found himself in a compromising position, some time during the night he had scooted over to Kagome's side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and Kagome turned around having her face buried in his chest. Blushing slightly, Inuyasha untangled his arms from around her waist and stated to scoot back to his side of the bed just incase Kagome woke up, but was stopped when Kagome's hands grasped themselves on his shirt and wouldn't let go keeping him right there. Inuyasha then carefully unclasped her hands from his shirt and scooted the rest of the way back to his side, still blushing. 

Inuyasha then looked quickly over to the clock it said 8:22 a.m. Getting out of bed, carefully though so he didn't wake Kagome, he went and got a pair of clothes out of his closet, and then headed to go take a shower. Five minutes later Inuyasha came out of the shower fully dressed wearing slightly baggy blue jeans and a loose dark blue shirt.

'_I guess I'd better wake up Kagome_' Inuyasha thought as he traveled over to the bed and shook her shoulder slightly. Kagome's eyes shot open and looked around quickly not realizing where she was, but then settled down once she saw Inuyasha and then memories of yesterday came flooding back.

"Now that your up I want you to get dressed, there is another pair of clothes in you drawer. I am going to take you shopping for new clothes today,'' Inuyasha said. 

"Ok" Kagome said as she went and got the clothes out of the drawer and went to change in the bathroom. A few minutes later Kagome came out dressed in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes," Kagome answered as she followed Inuyasha out of his room and to the front door. Before Inuyasha opened the door which led to outside he stopped and said sadly "Kagome, I am not going to take you shopping."

"But I thought that's what..." Kagome started to say but realized if she said anymore it would sound like whining, and that was a big 'no' when it came to being a slave. Never whine.

"I don't shop, well I do, but not for girl clothes," Inuyasha said as he opened the door " You are going to be shopping with her" Inuyasha said as he stepped aside to let Kagome see outside of the door.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and she gasped at what, or should she say who she saw. Standing there outside next to Miroku was...

* * *

**The End..for now anyway...lol  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Important A/N_: Wow sorry this is such a short chapter..well i get out of school in 1 1/2 days..YEAY ok well on with the story! Re-edited: March 18, 2007

**

* * *

**

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

_"You ready?" Inuyasha asked_

_"Yea" Kagome answered as she followed Inuyasha out of his room and to the front door. Before Inuyasha opened the door which led to outside Inuyasha stopped and said "Kagome, I am not going to take you shopping."_

_"But I thought that's what..." Kagome started to say but realized if she said anymore it would sound like whining_

_"I don't shop, well I do but not for girl clothes" Inuyasha said as he opened the door " You are going to be shopping with her" Inuyasha said as he stepped aside to let Kagome see outside of the door._

_Kagomes eyes widened in shock and she gasped at who she saw. Standing there outside next to Miroku was..._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Standing next to Miroku was a tall girl with long brown hair that was tied up in a high pony-tail. She wore a pair of light blue flare jeans and a slightly large pink shirt, that had a picture of a crème' colored kitten sitting on a table with various splashes of different colored paint on its fur, below the picture in bright red lettering it read "Naughty Kitty". She also wore light pink eye shadow, and a faint trace of pink blush on her each of her cheeks. 

Kagome just stared at the girl with disbelief written all over her face. She then took a small cautious step toward the girl and away from Inuyasha, but then realizing her mistake, she briefly glanced back at Inuyasha to see if he disapproved of her moving forward.

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome slightly confused, but nodded, which answered Kagome's question immediately, taking another step toward the girl Kagome asked slightly shaking "Sa..Sango?...Is that really you?". Kagome managed to say despite the shaking of her voice, and disbelief written on her face. The girl, now know as Sango, nodded her head, thus causing Kagome to sprint from Inuyasha's side and run to her long-lost friend, giving her a back breaking hug.

"Sango I can't believe it's really you! What are you doing here? How did you get here!?" Kagome said as she released Sango from her death grip.

"I've been living here since I was bought from The Center six years ago." Sango stated simply as Inuyasha walked up to where Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were, confusion etched itself on Inuyasha and Miroku's face, before Miroku spoke.

"Wait! What's going on here, how do you know Kagome, Sango?" Miroku asked before Inuyasha could put his two cents in. Silence over took the group for a few seconds before Kagome answered slowly, "Sango was my only friend at the Center..."

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

_A 9 year old Kagome sat on her bed looking at the glass window that separated her from the outside hallway and anyone else."Why am I always alone" the little girl thought out-loud, but was startled when the door of her room or 'cell', in which she liked to call it, was jerked open and a little girl about a year or so older then her was pushed in._

_"Don't you cause any trouble girl or it will be straight to the chamber for you" the lady said snidely to Kagome before closing the door and locking it behind her securely._

_The little girl who was pushed in slowly went over to the bed across from Kagome's and set her knapsack down on the bed before sitting down and looking down at the floor. The little girl had brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders and wore a pair of tattered clothing that was provided by The Center of course. A few minutes past before the little girl with brown hair spoke:_

_"You don't seem very dangerous" the girl said causing Kagome to jerk her head up in surprise and look at the girl quizzically._

_"Who said I was dangerous?" Kagome said slowly slightly afraid. 'Why would anyone think that I'm dangerous I'm just a little kid.' Kagome thought sadly.  
_

_"The lady said not to talk to you and stay away from you, because you are dangerous" the little girl said softly not looking up._

_"Oh" was all Kagome said before turing her head away sadly._

_"But I don't think your dangerous. I think that lady was being mean" The girl said looking up with a smile on her face. "So you want to be my friend?" the girl said as she continued to smile_

_"Sure" Kagome replied as a smile spread across her face "My names Kagome" Kagome said as she walked over to the girl and extended her hand. The girl shook her hand and said_

_"My names Sango,"_

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Oh so you knew Sango when you were in the Center?" Miroku asked bluntly 

"Yes, she was my friend for about a year before she was sold" Kagome said sadly

"Ohhhh" was all Miroku could say before Inuyasha stepped in and tried to lighten up Kagomes mood a little since he noticed that she looked sad.

"Well Sango's here now and since she lives at my house you can talk to her whenever you want, she usually works in the kitchen in the mornings but other then that, she does whatever she wants. " Inuyasha said to Kagome

"Really?" Kagome asked happily, not really believing what she heard.

"Yep" replied Inuyasha and Sango in unison.

"Okay everyone now lets get going we need to go before the mall gets too packed," Miroku said grinning as he put his arm around Sango's waist and started to rub her lower back.

"PERVERT" Sango screeched as she slapped Miroku on the face, leaving a red handprint present on his cheek.

"It was worth the pain," Miroku said as he nursed his abused cheek, which caused Kagome to laugh.

"Alright lets go, I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day" Inuyasha said as they all got in the car. Inuyasha drove and Miroku sat in the passenger seat while Kagome and Sango in the back seat. During the drive Sango and Kagome chatted about what had happened since she had left The Center. '_Kagome seems so happy right now, though I hope that she will stay that way, It would be nice to hear her laugh again_,' Inuyasha thought as he continued to drive to their desired destination.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry that this was short my mom was badgering me to get off the computer. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Shattered Glass **  
**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**A hour later, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, arrived at the mall. "Alright lets go" Inuyasha said as everyone got out of the car and headed to the front entrance of the mall. Upon entering Kagome could not believe her eyes there were so many people and so many places, of course Kagome had over heard other slave girls talking about times when they went to the mall with their masters, but she had never once actually seen one with her own eyes. Noticing Kagomes over excited expression, Inuyasha could not help but silently smirk to himself knowing that he made her happy and smile. 

"Okay lets go shopping!" Sango said happily as she grabbed Kagomes left arm and took off with her to the nearest clothing store, which happened to be American Eagle, with the boys in toe. Once they all entered the store the lady behind the counter gave Kagome a dirty look before returning to her magazine, which went unnoticed by everyone.

Meanwhile, Sango was piling tons of different shirts, shorts, jeans, and a few skirts into Kagomes arms for her to try on, while the boys just stood off to the side not wanting to get mixed up in Sango's mad shopping fiasco. After Kagome could barely barely hold anymore clothes, Sango ushered her into the dressing room where she began to try on all the different clothes that Sango picked out for her. (with Sango's help.)

"Here Kagome try this one on to." Sango said handing Kagome a red t-shirt with quarter sleeves.

"Sango, I don't know, I have plenty of clothes already this will be way to much money if I get anymore" Kagome said as she looked down at the shirt that Sango had placed in her hands.

"Kagome don't worry about it, really don't, Inuyasha will pay for all of it for you. He wouldn't have taken you shopping if he didn't want you to spend some money" Sango said seriously

"I know but Sango what if this is just a test to have me get used to this kind of treatm..." Kagome started to say before Sango interrupted

"Look Kagome I really don't know what happened to you after I left, but I can assure you that Inuyasha would never hurt you on-purpose. He may be stubborn and rude sometimes but he doesn't mean it. I mean look at me I have been living at that house for a while and if they did that to their 'slaves' then don't you think that they would have done something to me already?" Sango asked seriously.

"I guess your right.." Kagome said solemnly

"Of course I'm right now come on and try that on, I want to see how it looks." Sango said happily to Kagome.

* * *

**outside the dressing rooms**

* * *

"So..do you think that they will come out and model for us?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"No" Inuyasha said

"Why not?" Miroku whined

"Because Sango knows how you and your wondering hands work." Inuyasha said seriously.

"I am offended that Lady Sango would think I would be capable of such a thing" Miroku said innocently

"Yea..your right What Was I Thinking" Inuyasha said sarcastically while Miroku pretended to look hurt.

"Why does everyone think so little of me." Miroku asked as he eyed the dressing rooms.

"I have no clue" Inuyasha said annoyed by Miroku's repetitive questions.

* * *

**Inside the dressing rooms**

* * *

Kagome just finished trying on the last outfit that Sango had put together for her and changed back into the clothes that she was wearing when she came to the mall.

"Alright lets get all of these for you." Sango said happily as she took half of Kagomes pile of clothes in her arms while Kagome took the other half.

"Sango are you sure I mean I really don't need all of these clothes." Kagome said as she meekly walked out of the dressing room with Sango.

"For the last time you are getting them!" Sango half said half yelled out of frustration.

Once the guys noticed that the girls had finally come out of the dressing room they both stood up.

"Are you done, or do you want to shop here some more" Inuyasha asked looking directly at Kagome wondering what her answer would be.

"Yea were done here but we need to go to a few other stores to get some more stuff" Sango said knowing full well that Kagome would say that they were fine and could go home. Inuyasha merely nodded and said "Go bring that stuff to check out and I will be there in a second, I just have to find my credit card I think I left it in the car so, Miroku you go with them"

"Alright" Sango said as she tugged at Kagomes arm and headed to the cash register with Miroku following closely behind them. Once they got to the counter, Sango and Kagome placed the items down, causing the women behind the counter to look up from her magazine. Setting the magazine down she looked up at Kagome, Sango, and Miroku with a disgusted look present on her face.

" Slaves are not allowed to be here with out their master" The women said snidely before she continued, looking at Kagome " Disgusting filth like you should not even be in this store."

Inuyasha taken that moment to walk into the store with his credit card in hand, unknown to the rest. Upon hearing what the clerk said, Inuyasha's blood boiled. 'How dare she say something like that to Kagome' Inuyasha thought before making his way to the front where the cash register was.

The lady was just about to say something else before Inuyasha interrupted her, causing Kagome to jump slightly.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha said in a deathly low voice which made their skin crawl. The clerk looked at the new voice and instantly recognized Inuyasha as the person who brought the slaves in the store.

"You heard me half-breed." the clerk said rudely. Once Inuyasha heard this he almost lost all of the self control that he had left.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to! My father owns this store, I could have you fired on the spot. I can take you calling me a half-breed but what you can NOT do is talk that way about Kagome..or any other 'slave' for that matter. Also, I wouldn't say to much stuff about half-breeds because a lower level demon like you could barely defeat a human let alone someone like me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily

"Ye..Ye..Yes S..Soorry Sir...will this be all?" the clerk said as she started to check out the item of clothing and bag them.

"yes" Inuyasha said as he handed the credit card over the clerk who quickly swiped it through the machine and hand it back to Inuyasha along with the bags, which Miroku took silently still stunned over Inuyasha's earlier reaction.

"Alright, lets go to the next store" Inuyasha said as everyone followed behind him wordlessly.

_(Ahh such a perfect place to end the chapter..but no I said/promised that this would be longer)_

**The next stop was the shoe store.**

"Come on Kagome time to find you some shoes!" Sango said as she dragged a rather unexcited looking Kagome behind her and into the store and to the women's section of shoes while Inuyasha and Miroku decided to go to the men's section. As soon as they got to the aisle of women's shoes, Sango started to stock pile different shoes next to Kagome who was sitting on one of the changing stools.

"Here Kagome, try these one's on first." Sango said as she started to hand Kagome a box of shoes but stopped once she saw the distressed look on Kagome's face.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked sitting down next to her long lost best friend.

"Why did he do that?" Kagome asked quietly

"Why did who do what?" Sango asked confused

"Why did Inuyasha stick up for me like that in the store?" Kagome asked while she looked down at her hands hiding her face from view.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know in all the years that I have known him I have never once seen him act like that. I mean when stuff like that happened to me and Miroku before he just told them to shut up and mind their own business, he never said anything like that and even he knew that the clerk was directing her last statement at you and I hope you know that what she said wasn't true." Sango replied

" Oh. But why did she call Inuyasha a half-breed?" Kagome asked looking up from the ground.

"Oh you mean you couldn't tell? Inuyasha is a half demon, Half dog demon half human." Sango said

"I knew that, but what I mean is why would she call him that if he isn't a slave, I don't get it he is just like them, he isn't a slave." Kagome said sadly

"People have always called him a half-breed, some even say that since he is part human he should be a slave like the other humans, but since he is half demon he isn't. You see Inuyasha isn't excepted really by humans or demons because he is in the middle, and demons hate him because he is part human..and some humans hate him because he is part demon. " Sango explained

"That's not fair though" Kagome said

"I know, a lot of things aren't fair but they still happen there really isn't anything anyone can do about it" Sango said

"Yea.." Kagome said

"Alright then! Lets finish shopping here and then we can go to a few more stores, then go get something to eat then go home!" Sango said

Two and a half hours later they all finished up their shopping at the shoe store and the other stores and decided to get something eat and go home. After they ordered they sat down and started to eat.

"So Kagome did you find everything you needed?" Inuyasha asked while he continued to eat his food.

"Yea" Kagome answered quietly

"Alright, well we better hurry up and eat because we have to do some stuff when we get home" Inuyasha said to Kagome

"What kind of stuff Inu-buddy?" Miroku asked suggestively.

"Nothing like that, and don't call me Inu-buddy again" Inuyasha yelled as he smack Miroku hard upside the head causing him to smash his face into the plate of Chili Cheese fries that Miroku was eating, which made Sango and Kagome start laughing.

"Ha Ha very funny" Miroku said as he wiped the chili and some cheese off of his face. Ten minutes later they finished up.

"If we are done here lets head home." Inuyasha said as him and Miroku picked up 4 bags which left one bag to carry for Kagome and Sango, before they headed out the door to the car.  
**

* * *

A/N : So umm how was the length of this chapter? Better or do you still want it longer? Well review and tell me plz!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N..Hmm thank you all for your reviews and comments..though this chapter did come out sooner then I had planned I decided that I would be fine..though the next chapter might take a few days to complete..that won't be a problem..until you read this chapter then you will probably be ready to kill me.

* * *

**Shattered Glass  
Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Pulling back up to Inuyasha's house a little while later they all exited the car and went to help carry the bags of clothes and other necessities that Kagome would need so that they could replace that garbage that she was given at The Center and that was putting it nicely. Miroku and Inuyasha carried the most into the house while Sango and Kagome each got only one bag to carry.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you lady Kagome but I have to go, I have a few thing that I must take care of before I do anything else." Miroku said setting the bags down outside of Inuyasha's room door.

"Yes I must go also but I will see you around Kagome, Inuyasha will show you were my room is later, won't you Inuyasha?" Sango said as she eyed Inuyasha carefully

"Yea sure, whatever" Inuyasha said not really caring because what happened in the store was still getting to him.

"Alright, good bye Sango." Kagome said as she hugged her best friend.

"Geeze Kagome don't say good bye, it makes it sound so...so final." Sango said before she departed with Miroku right behind her.

"Well lets get these things inside my room so that you can get them put away." Inuyasha said as he once again grabbed the bags he was carrying before along with the ones that Miroku was carrying.

Kagome followed Inuyasha through the door only to see that right next to Inuyasha's dresser was a brand new dresser that was a deep chestnut brown with 6 beautifully carved drawers with vine like designs surrounding the outer rim of each of the drawers. In the center of each drawer was a simple silver vine like handle with leaves engraved into the front and the end of each side of the handle there was a silver engraved rose.

"Is that for me" Kagome said as she stopped suddenly when she noticed the dresser..

"Yea I called today you were getting ready and had them deliver this after we left." Inuyasha said as he saw Kagomes eyes light up in excitement.

"You mean that this is really for me." Kagome said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Of course do you really think that I would use something that had flowers and vines engraved all over it" Inuyasha said rationally.

"Thank You thank you thank you." Kagome said as she lunged at Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome, but calm down its just a dresser its not that great." Inuyasha said slightly blushing.

"It is to me..I've never been given anything like this my entire life..well except for the clothes you bought me today that is all anyone has ever given me." Kagome said as she finally released Inuyasha.

"Well I'm glad you like it, I described to them what I wanted over the phone, so I'm glad they got it right. Well I have to go talk to Miroku real quick so I'll be back in a few minutes you can start putting your clothes away I should be back before you finished but if I am not just go down the the kitchen, do you remember how to get there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay and yes I remember how to get there." Kagome said as she started to make her way over to her brand new dresser with her shopping bags that she was carrying.

"Ok then I'll be right back." Inuyasha said as he left to go find Miroku.

Inuyasha found Miroku a minute later wandering around near the dinning room.

"Oi Miroku!" Inuyasha said before Miroku had a chance to turn the corner. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha surprised.

"Hey Inu what are you doing down here, I thought that you were going to help Kagome with her stuff or something like that." Miroku asked.

"I was going to but I need to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said seriously. Miroku noticed the seriousness in his voice and decided that it would not be a wise decision to make a perverted or suggestive comment to him so he said "Follow me then" as he led Inuyasha to one of the study rooms.

The study room was well furnished with two couches at the back wall and a table in front of it along with a desk and shelves of books covering the remaining walls.

"Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about." Miroku said as they both sat down on the couch.

"You know a lot about the history of slaves and rules of slavery right?" Inuyasha said as he looked at the floor.

"Ya I know most of it" Miroku answered wondering where his friend was going with this.

"Is there any possible way to free a slave." Inuyasha mumbled quietly but loud enough for Miroku to hear him.

"I think there might be, but I am not sure on how to do it or if I am even right it is possible that there is no way to free a slave. " Miroku said solemnly

"There has to be a way." Inuyasha replied quietly with a some-what strained voice.

"There might be like I said" Miroku restated.

"How come there are slaves Miroku, there shouldn't be it's wrong. The way that demon talked to Kagome in the store I thought I was going to lose it." Inuyasha confessed.

"You care about Kagome a lot don't you." Miroku asked

"Yes I do, but I don't know why and it's driving me crazy! Ever since she got here, which has been less then two days, I have been trying to make her happy, when all I could have done was told her that she could do whatever she pleased and just left her to do whatever she wanted. But I can't do that it would feel horribly wrong if I did that." Inuyasha said

"I see" was all that Miroku said before falling deep into thought for a second.

"I got an Idea," Miroku stated loudly almost causing Inuyasha to jump. " Let's look through the textbooks and try to find out any information on how to free a slave." Miroku finished with a smug grin on his face for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

"Alright, but we have to hurry I promised Kagome that I would meet her upstairs before she finished packing or in the kitchen and I'm not in either place." Inuyasha said getting up off the couch and heading towards the shelves of books.

"You look over on that side and I'll look on this side." Inuyasha said gesturing to the two huge bookshelves on his left and right.

"Alright" Miroku said as he started to search the shelves.

As Inuyasha searched he skimed the titles for any type of slave book until he came across a book called, **The Rules and History of Slavery. By Kaede Hamasaki**. Picking it up Inuyasha went to the desk and started to flip to the first chatper.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
History of Human Slaves.  
**The history of the human slaves dates back to 1500's when the demons started  
a revolt against the humans. Before the 1500's demons were the ones that were considered slaves  
while the humans were the ones that were controlling the demons. The demons were angered by this and  
after a while their anger took control over them and they started what was known as The Demons Day. The  
Demons Day was an all out revolt against demons being slaves, the demons went and massacred millions  
upon millions of humans and villages. Though the humans did not give up, they created wards that were used  
to paralyze and control any demon who came in contact with them. The demons were greatly outraged by this  
new form of enslavement that they went into a full out war with the humans this war was known as the Bloody War.  
The battle lasted 5days and 4nights before the demons concurred the humans. The remaining humans, as a form  
of punishment, were put into slavery to see how it felt to be ordered around. The humans were not supposed to stay  
as slaves, but the demons held their grudges and did not free the humans, instead they made sure that every human  
was put into slavery. Until1530 they had no problems with capturing humans until the miko's joined the fright. The Miko's  
were priestesses that could purify a demon by just the wave of their hand. The demons then turned on the miko's as well and  
by using special demonic magic they were able to subdue the mikos and enslave them. After that the miko's were looked  
down upon, and treated as less then human for trying to keep peace throughout the lands and for helping humans out of slavery.

* * *

Inuyasha finshed reading and continued along the book with a frown on his face 'So thats why they were so mean to Kagome' Inuyasha thought as he flipped to the section of the book that talk about rules.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Five Basic Rules of slavery  
1.** Human slaves are not allowed to go anywhere out in public without their master.  
2. Humans are not allowed to raise their voice below the level of whispering when talking to a demon.  
3. Humans are not allowed to do anything with out there masters permission.  
4. No slave shall be allowed to address their master with out first say 'yes master' or 'yes mistress'  
5. No slave is allowed to purchase or own anything without their master present.

* * *

Inuyasha continued to flip through the book until he came to a section that caugh his eye.  
"Miroku, come over here! I think I found somthing." Inuyasha called as Mioku rushed over to his side.  
"Look at this" Inuyasha said as he showed Miroku the article.

* * *

**Chapter 18  
Free Humans  
**There are free human that were once slaves, but not without a price. Humans are only allowed to become  
free if their demon master/mistress makes them their intended. An intended is a life mate for demons  
thought demons can chose whether or not they will make a human their life mate before forcing them  
into any sexual activity. If the demon does not want to take the human as their life mate and simply wants  
to free them, then they have to have other family member that will buy them from their current master/mistress  
and then their family members will have to buy their way out of their current masters before they will receive  
a document stating that they are a free humans.

* * *

"See Inuyasha I told you that there was a way to free a slave." Miroku said cheerfully 

"Yea but the only way that I would be able to free Kagome is to make her my life mate and I don't think she would want that" Inuyasha said closing the book.

"No that's not the only way remember it said that if a slave has any family they can buy there way out of slavery." Miroku stated

"Don't you remember! Kagome has no more family, she was orphaned, and even if she did have a family how would they get the money to free themselves after I pay for Kagome to be free, if they aren't allowed to possess anything!" Inuyasha said harshly

"Your right, but its really up to you if you want Kagome to be your life mate." Miroku said

"It's more of her decision then mine, because both people have to agree." Inuyasha stated, leaving Miroku stunned.

"You... mean that ..you already want Kagome to be your life mate?" Miroku asked surprised.

There was silence for a minute before Inuyasha answered.  
**  
End**

**

* * *

****A/N:** lol Cliffy Im sorry about that though..well I hope you like this chapter it gives some of the background on slavery and on how to free a slave..lol I bet you are all about ready to kill me for leaving it here but hey I am out of school so you don't have to worry about me not updating soon! well  
Well tell me in your reveiw!Until next time Ja Ne! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: See I told you it would be up fast!hehe thanks to everyone who reviewed...and hey its longer then the last chapter!

* * *

**Shattered Glass **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"You... mean that ..you already want Kagome to be your life mate?" Miroku asked surprised.

There was silence for a minute before Inuyasha answered

"It doesn't matter if I do or not, Kagome would not want to be with a half-breed like me anyway." Inuyasha said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he pushed the chair back a little and got off of it.

'He still has yet to give me a direct answer.' Miroku thought as he followed Inuyasha to the bookcase to put the book back onto the shelf. 'I'll just ask him again later, I don't want to get on his bad side, right now anyway.' Miroku thought again

"Lets go back to the kitchen Kagome should be done by now, so she is probably waiting for me there." Inuyasha said as he walked to the door with Miroku at his heels.

Once they got to the kitchen they saw Kagome standing up against the wall across from the glass door with her arms crossed across her chest, gazing out of the door, and into the dark and cloudy afternoon sky. Noticing that Inuyasha and Miroku had walked into the room Kagome tore her gaze away from the door and looked at them.

"Hey sorry I didn't get here right away, have you been here a long time?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome step forward closer to them.

"No I just got here a little bit ago, no more then ten minutes." Kagome said.

"Alright now you wanted me to show you where Sango's room is right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yea" Kagome replied.

"Oh Oh I'll lead the way lady Kagome." Miroku said jumping at the chance to visit Sango's room.

"Don't get any ideas Miroku because I don't feel like disposing of your body once Sango gets done with you." Inuyasha said breathlessly

"I am appalled that you would think I would do anything like that." Miroku said as innocently as possible.

"Yea Yea Yea just lead the way if you want to so bad." Inuyasha said as he pushed Miroku slightly to make him start to move.

"Fine Fine Im going." Miroku said as he started to lead the way to Sango's room with Kagome and Inuyasha right behind him.

Arriving at Sango's room a minute later, Miroku knocked on the door. A second later a cheery looking Sango opened the door. She looked at Miroku and Inuyasha with a questionable glance before she spotted Kagome hiding behind Inuyasha. Pushing past Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango quickly pulled Kagome into her room and told the guys to go away and come back later.

"Wow your room is so cool." Kagome said as she looked Sango's room.

It was a normal sized bedroom with a canopy queen size bed bed against the middle wall with a magenta comforter. Her walls were a shade of light goldish brown, with a few poster of people that Kagome did not recognize. She also had a light colored desk with various items scattered across it along with a dresser to the right of it, also covered in miscellaneous items. On the back wall to the left there was a small book shelf filled with different books.

"I' dont feel like being tidy right now so sorry if it is kinda messy." Sango said as she led Kagome to her bed to sit down.

"I like it." Kagome said looking around the room.

"Which room are you staying in?" Sango asked as she watched Kagomes gaze fall to her.

"Umm..well right now..I'm staying in Inuyasha's room." Kagome said as a light blush crept to her cheeks.

"Why didn't he give you your own room?" Sango asked very aware of the blush on her friends cheeks.

"His dad..well I think it was his dad...told him that I had to and he wasn't allowed to give me my own room, I don't know why though." Kagome said softly as she dropped her gaze to the bedspread.

"Hmm..ya you probably met..Inuyasha's father..because I don't think Sesshomaru is back from wherever he went." Sango said

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking up at Sango.

"Oh..Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother, he's really silent and cold to people he doesn't like, but he wont mess with you as long as you don't edge him on...Inuyasha does that a lot..so don't be surprised if you see them quarreling back and forth a few times." Sango explained.

"Oh..so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't get along?" Kagome asked.

"Not usually...every once and a while they will be civil to each other but other then that they are at each others throats, well it mostly Inuyasha that is yelling while Sesshomaru just stands there and takes it and then once in a while he will throw in a smart ass comment to get Inuyasha started all over again." Sango said

"Oh. Ok." Kagome replied glancing out the window at the darkened sky, that threatened rain.

"Well I have a question for you now..Do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked eyeing Kagome.

With Inuyasha and Miroku

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting quietly in the living room watching T.V. while they left Sango and Kagome alone while they talked in Sango's room.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha said keeping his gaze on the T.V. while he listened to what his friend next to him was saying.

"You never answered my question earlier." Miroku stated.

"And what would that be." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"You never gave me a 'Yes or No' answer on whether or not you wanted Kagome as your life mate or not." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha's body stilled a little, as he turned his attention from the T.V. to Miroku.

"Or." Inuyasha said before returning his eyes back to the T.V.

"Or?...WAIT..you can not pick 'or'! It's either 'Yes No' one of those two words 'or' is not an option! So its 'Yes No' just pick either the three letter word or the two letter word that _begins_ with 'n' _not_ 'o'. " Miroku explained frustrated. 'Why wont he just give me a straight answer' Miroku thought as he watched Inuyasha sigh and close his eyes.

"It's complicated..I can't just say yes and I can't say no..do you know why they put that a slave could be free if a demon makes them their life mate?" Inuyasha questioned Miroku.

"No" Miroku answered curious to what Inuyasha was going to say.

"They put that in there because..a demons blood picks their mate..they technically do not pick their mate themselves..its instinct..and a demon can not just mate with a human..just like that... they have to actually 'be' their _real _life mate, and it is rare for a demon to have a human mate that they actually 'own', they usually have to search for them." Inuyasha explained.

"So what your saying is that a demons blood and instinct picks their life mate, and they can not just choose someone to mate with, and that if they want a certain person to be their mate their demon blood has to agree?" Miroku asked stunned.

"That's right.." Inuyasha said turning his gaze off the T.V. and to Miroku.

"What happens if you try to mate with someone who your demon blood does not agree with?" Miroku asked.

"They die." Inuyasha said calmly.

"What! So you mean if the person is not your life mate..or you demon blood does not agree with your choice then the person who you try to mate with dies?" Miroku said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yea.. that is why I can not say that I want Kagome to be my life mate..because of the sheer fact that I do not know for sure if she is my life mate..she might be.. but it's harder for me to tell if she is or not because my demon blood is not as strong because I am only half demon so I wont be able to tell if she is until one of two things happen...One: is if my demon blood comes to the surface because something happens to Kagome because only your mate is supposed to be able to trigger the type of reaction...and Two: Is when (if) I get an over whelming urge to mark her" Inuyasha stated simply

"So you wont be able to tell right away..in other words your demon blood will have to know the person longer to be able to tell?" Miroku asked.

"yes, and that is why I could not answer you question earlier." Inuyasha said turing back to the T.V.

"Alright, that's all I need to hear." Miroku said.

With Sango and Kagome

"Umm..yea..I like him he's nicer then any of my other masters that I go." Kagome said quietly.

"No No...not like that I mean do _like_ him?" Sango said as she emphasized the word_ like_, which Kagome automatically knew what she was talking about.

"No I don't like him like that." Kagome said as she looked away from Sango so that she wouldn't see the slight blush that crept to her cheeks.

"You sure?' Sango asked seeing her blush.

"Yes" Kagome said still not looking directly at Sango.

"Really sure?" Sango pressed again.

"yes." Kagome said with a slight frustration.

"Really Really Sure.?" Sango said again

"Yes" Kagome said clearly getting annoyed

"Really Really Really Sure?" Sango said again

"Urgh..Ok maybe I like him a little bit, but just a little bit, I mean come one I haven't known him for more then 48hours!" Kagome said dramatically.

"Finally you admit it, I was annoying myself with the whole 'really thing' and I only said it three times." Sango said. 'So she does like Inuyasha I was right..hehe that gives me an idea.' Sango thought happily.

Sango and Kagome talked for a few more hours until they went to go met up with the guys again.

"Either of you two hungry?" Inuyasha asked once he noticed that Kagome and Sango were back.

"No we ate a little bit ago." Kagome said looking at the clock above the T.V. which said 8:23p.m in bright red letters.

"Alright I was just making sure because there is some food in the kitchen that the cooks made, if you were hungry, me and Miroku already ate." Inuyasha said watching Kagome and Sango as they stopped beside the couch.

"Well I don't know about any of you but I am going to go to bed." Miroku said getting up off of the couch.

"Yea me to" Sango said.

"Good night Kagome, good night Inuyasha" Miroku and Sango said exiting the living room.

"So are you tired too?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who was still standing next to the couch.

"Yea." Kagome said sitting down next to Inuyasha on the couch.

"Alright lets go to sleep then." Inuyasha said getting up off the couch.

"Okay." Kagome said following Inuyasha to their bedroom.

Four hours later Inuyasha was awaken slightly by the sound of someone whimpering and the scent of fear. Figuring it was just his imagination he was about to go back to sleep when he realized it was Kagome, his eyes flashed red for a second before turing back to their normal color. Looking next to him on the bed he didn't see Kagome.

'If she got hurt somehow I wont be able to forgive myself especially since I was right here.' Inuyasha thought.

Sitting up quickly Inuyasha looked around the dark room for Kagome, upon hearing another whimper, he looked over next to his side of the bed to see Kagome cradled against the wall, shaking.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said quickly untangling himself from the comforter and rushing to her side.

"Kagome, are you ok...what happened?" Inuyasha asked as he gently brought Kagome into his arms to try to stop her from shaking.

Suddenly a loud clash was heard throughout the whole house, making Kagome grip onto Inuyasha's white t-shirt that he wore to bed. Looking around the room for the source that scared Kagome, he looked out the window near Kagome's side of the bed and saw a huge storm raging outside. Holding Kagome tighter Inuyasha asked softly, " Kagome, are you scared of the storm?"

A quick nod of Kagome's head sent a wave of relief wash over him. 'She's only scared of the storm..thank god..that was the only thing.' Inuyasha thought as he finally got Kagome to stop shaking.

"Here you can sleep right next to me, I wont let anything happen to you ok?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Ok" Kagome's voice replied shakily. As Inuyasha carefully picked her up and laid her down on his side of the bed, while he carefully laid next to her and brought her closer to him while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he laid his head down next to hers.

"Yes..Thank you.." Kagome said quietly

"It's fine, I dont mind" Inuyasha said softly as he watched Kagome slowly fall asleep before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**End**

**A/N: **Hmm.. no cliffie this time...I thought that I would give you a break I mean I did do three of them in a row...I think...well **Review Please **and tell me what you think! I still think this chapter didn't come out right but I can't think of anything else to change.

Well Please and Thank You to everyone for reading and reviewing! It makes me want to write more knowing that I have people wanting me to finish!


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

A/N: Welcome everyone! Including readers! Thank you all for reviewing it means a lot to know that you like my story!** After this chapter I am going back to the normal updating schedule..thats about once a week or twice a week depending on how much inspirationI get.** Also there is probably about 5-10 more chapter left...in this story so hope you like it..geeze posting this chapter makes me sad...becasue this is the chapter that my story was taken off at...well hope you enjoy!

**Adri66215:** Yes, Naraku will be in this and he will play The Center's Manager..but that's all I can tell you. :)

**Youkai Mollicia:** Yeay lol well here's chapter 10 after this it is brand new!

**Daisy31;** Wow thank you very much for your review.

**Fox of Black Shadows**: Thank You for reviewing

**Inuyasha Angel**: Glad you like it here is the update!

**Orange Pencils**: Yes this was the one..lol that got taken down.

**Jesusgirl883**: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it even though you already read it..lol Yes after this chapter it goes back to a normal schedule..read the AN at the bottom and then you can find the exact date it should be updated...lol

**Itsa Mia:** Yea I updated didn't I..lol

**billysgotagun**: yea they are...lol well thank you for your review and here's the new chapter.

* * *

"Better?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he laid his head down next to hers. 

"Yes..Thank you.." Kagome said quietly

"It's fine, I don't mind" Inuyasha said softly as he watched Kagome slowly fall asleep before falling asleep himself.

**

* * *

****Next Morning****

* * *

**

Inuyasha was awoken the next morning by a slight pounding on his door, opening his eyes he realized that he was still holding Kagome, though their position had changed a bit. Kagome was now turned around and had her face buried in the crook of his neck and had her hands holding on to the front of his shirt. Their legs were intertwined and like last night Inuyasha was still holding Kagome close to him.

"Inuyasha get out here!" A voice bellowed from the other side of the door. Groaning slightly Inuyasha carefully untangled his and Kagomes legs and unhooked his arms from around her. Though when her tried to remove her hands from his shirt she only gripped it tighter. Sighing slightly Inuyasha carefully worked Kagomes hands off of his shirt and scooted away, which made Kagome scoot forward to trying find the missing warmth.

Smiling slightly Inuyasha covered Kagome up completely before going to his door, ignoring the sound of Kagome moving around trying to find him. Opening his door he was met by his father.

"It's about time you answered the door!" Inutaisho said loudly.

"Be quiet! Or you are going to wake up Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a harsh whisper.

"Follow Me." Inutaisho said as he watched Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye, as he quickly looked back to see if Kagome was sleeping before shutting the door and following him.

About a minute of following his father, Inuyasha was getting fed up. 'What the hell does he want now.' Inuyasha thought as they went into the same study that he and Miroku were in just last night.

Inuyasha noticed that he was not alone in the room with his father, sitting on the couch was Izayoi, his mother. She had flowing midnight black hair that went past her knees, she had light brown eyes and had a small frame. She was dressed in an elegant looking business outfit.

Next to Izayoi was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother 'He must of just got here this morning' Inuyasha thought. Sesshomaru was the product of 'A fling' as many would like to put it. Sesshomaru's mother was involved with his father during the early years of college, so after the first time they slept together they got Sesshomaru, and soon after his birth his mother died in a car crash.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as he entered the study with his piercing yellow eyes and deathly pale frown. He had silver hair that went past his butt and had a crescent moon marking in the middle of his forehead.

" Inuyasha come sit down." his mother said patting a seat next to her while his father took another seat in front of them all.

"Alright well I thought I might get down to business." Inutaisho said as he cleared his throat.

"As you know Sesshomaru, you have yet to get yourself a slave, which violates the Taisho tradition." Inutaisho said to Sesshomaru frowning.

"Yes I know this father, but we already discussed that before when I was 17 because I didn't have time to take care of a 'slave'. " Sesshomaru replied casually with a frown.

"Yes, Yes I know that, this is why I decided that it should be the time for you to get one, and since Inuyasha has been arguing about having a slave, I have decided that you shall take his slave and Inuyasha you will then get another one when you are Sesshomaru's age." Inutaisho said proudly for coming up with the brilliant idea, or so he thought.

"WHAT NO! YOU CAN NOT GIVE KAGOME TO SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"Kagome?" Izayoi asked Inuyasha questionably.

"The...slave...that father made me get." Inuyasha managed to get out somewhat uncomfortably because he hated the word slave.

"You will listen to me!" Inutaisho replied firmly.

"NO I WONT, I will not give Kagome to that bastard!" Inuyasha said enraged.

"You will do as I say!" Inutaisho repeated firmly.

"NO!" Inuyasha said.

"YES you will!" Inutaisho said getting aggravated with his son.

"No you wont I will not let you take Kagome from me and give her to that bastard! She is mine." Inuyasha yelled as he eyes flashed red once again, which did not go unnoticed by his father or Sesshomaru.

"Why do you care so much about this girl when it was you who did not want her in the first place?" Inutaisho said calmly not wanting to anger his son any farther and make him lose control.

"That's none of your business! You are not giving Kagome to Sesshomaru, I wont let you!" Inuyasha said as he stormed out of the room.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"Izayoi asked worriedly.

"I think that our son might have found his mate." Inutaisho said leaning back on the couch as he hear Izayoi gasp as she place her hand over her mouth.

"You mean our little boy might have found his mate?" Izayoi said her hand still partly covering her mouth.

"He might have..but you have to remember Inuyasha is 17 years old he is almost considered an adult, he's not our little boy anymore" Inutaisho said.

"I don't care he will always be my little boy. I still remember when I took him to the park when he was five and he wouldn't stop crying until I bought him ice cream." Izayoi said smiling at the memory.

"Yes but you have to remember he is growing up. You can not always treat him like a baby. Now, Sesshomaru since Inuyasha is not willing to give up that girl then I guess you will have to go and get your own." Inutaisho said changing the subject.

"I don't care it's not like I really wanted Inuyasha's stupid human girl anyway." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Very well, now I expect you to hold up tradition though so that means you still have to get a slave." Inutaisho said.

"Yes I know this father." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Alright then I guess that will be all then." Inutaisho said as he saw Sesshomaru said get up off of the couch.

"Alright bye." Sesshomaru said as he started leaving.

"Oh wait, one more thing Sesshomaru! Since you just got in this morning will you unpack all of your clothes and get your room set up?" Izayoi asked kindly.

"Sure" Sesshomaru said as he left the room.

"I am happy aren't you?" Izayoi asked.

" I am content..but I don't see why you are so happy." Inutaisho said

"Well I thought Inuyasha might be alone his whole life after the whole Kikyo thing..but now he has that girl, Kagome with him and you said yourself that she might be his mate." Izayoi said happily

"Yes I guess I get it now, but remember even if she was to become his mate it is too early to tell because they have only known each other what, 56hours?" Inutaisho said.

"Yes I know, but still I think that she will end up his mate, and we can just say that it is a mothers intuition." Izayoi said

**

* * *

****With Inuyasha****

* * *

Inuyasha was furious as he stormed down the halls to his room that he shared with Kagome. 'How dare he try to give Kagome away to Sesshomaru! I will not allow him to take Kagome away from me to give to him!' Inuyasha thought angrily as he opened his door. **

His anger quickly faded once he saw Kagome still sleeping in the spot that he left her in. Closing the door gently, Inuyasha looked over at the clock which read: 6:39a.m. .

'Damn it is way to early to be up, I'm going back to sleep.' Inuyasha thought as he climbed back into the bed next to Kagome who immediately scooted closer to him so that her face was almost touching his chest. 'I could get used to this' Inuyasha thought before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: The newest chapter release date will be in my profile..if it is not released on that date then it will be promptly the next morning.! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thank you everyone for your reviews! Sorry it's short but I fear that my internet connection will go since there is a huge storm over here!

**Thank You For reveiwing: **Inuyashadevil, Fourthelement, billysgotagun, Youkai Mollicia, Adri66215, PrincessOfRain, Inudemoness89, Jove, AngelMiko289, Gamer135, Drake Clawfang, Darkness Gurl, InuKratosStan, Frozen Miko, xxKarmaQueenxx, Orlandoroxmysox, V.X.O, InuyashaAngel, Inuyasha101, Itsa Mia, Kingleby.

If I forgot anyone let me know please I promise to add you if I forgot you! I would do individual replies but I do not want to waste any time getting this chapter to you all! You have been patiently waiting...well** _some_**of you have I cant say the same for some others lol jk

**Extra: **In my profile I have a** Scheduled Updates **it will tell you the date that I will update a certain fic, though this one was a day behind and I am sorry for that. Also I have a **Current Status** thing that will let you know exactly what I am doing on that day so check it out when you feel like it!

* * *

**Shattered Glass **

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

Three weeks after the incident with his parents and his god-for-saken brother Inuyasha had never let Kagome out of his site, just incase his father tried to pull a fast one and take Kagome away from him and try give her to Sesshomaru. 

Though, what Inuyasha didn't know is that Sesshomaru and his father had already decided that Kagome would not become Sesshomaru's slave, but neither of his parents nor Sesshomaru felt like telling Inuyasha that because they found his actions very amusing. Every time someone came near Kagome he would glare at the back there heads while making sure that Kagome was a safe distance away from them. Though, Kagome was the only one who didn't seem to notice any of this happening, even Miroku and Sango noticed but decided to keep their mouths shut.

* * *

_Now: Three weeks later_

The early December air chilled the rain puddles from the night before, casting them in a thin layer of ice. The temperature dropped as small crystallized bits of rain fell from the sky, the first snow of December had arrived. Though the snow falling was unknown to the girl that was fast asleep, until the door burst open, startling the sleeping girl.

"Kagome! Wake up! It's snowing!" Sango said as she rushed through Inuyasha's room over to where Kagome was sleeping by herself.

"Shh..I'm sleeping." Kagome said as she dug her face deeper into her pillow, and fell back asleep. Seeing this Sango got slightly annoyed, but then a smirk crossed her features as she whispered in her ear. "Kagome, Inuyasha's gone we can't find him, we think someone hurt him." Upon hearing this Kagome's eyes shot opened.

"What happened is he ok?" Kagome asked worriedly now fully awake, as Sango chuckled at her.

"Oh I don't really know I mean, he is with Miroku..." Sango trailed off as she watched Kagome glare at her. 'I knew that would wake her up, because I know she has a crush on him' Sango thought as Kagome continued to glare at her.

"You did that on purpose didn't you!" Kagome accused Sango.

"No of course not! I would never do that." Sango said putting a fake expression on her face, reminding Kagome of Miroku.

"You've been hanging out with Miroku to much." Kagome mumbled as she got some clothes and headed to the bathroom, but not before hearing Sango shout " I heard that!"

Fifteen minutes later Kagome emerged from the bathroom fully dress, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a cross-stitch V- neck. Turning she saw Sango sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Finally you took forever!" Sango exaggerated

"What are you talking about! I only took 15minutes tops! Now what was so important that you woke me up for?" Kagome asked eyeing Sango

"IT"S SNOWING!" Sango said happily

"Snowing?" Kagome asked somewhat skeptical.

"Yea look!" Sango said as she grabbed a hold of the sleeve of Kagome's shirt and pulled her to the window, and sure enough small snowflakes were falling from the sky.

"wow" Kagome said quietly

"Ha and you thought I woke you up for nothing! If I didn't wake you up you would have missed the snow!" Sango said triumphantly

"Yea thanks Sango." Kagome said as she watched the snow fall from the clouds.

"Well lets' go downstairs, the guys made a fire in the fire place and are watching a movie or that's what they were doing when I left." Sango told Kagome

"Alright lets go." Kagome said as she followed Sango out the door. Upon entering they saw Inuyasha arguing with Sesshomaru.

"Shh..let's not interrupts them who knows what would happen if we did." Sango said as they made their way down the rest of the stairs and joined Miroku on the couch who was watching the two in front of him bicker back and fourth.

"Hi Miroku." Kagome said as she sat at the end of the couch and Sango sat next to her in the middle while Miroku sat at the other end by Sango.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Sesshomaru brought home a human girl, we think that it is his slave, but then Inuyasha accused Sesshomaru of trying to get Kagome as his slave while he got stuck with the slave that Sesshomaru brought home it's rather amusing." Miroku said loud enough for Sango to hear as well as Kagome. Upon hearing this Kagome's face tinted red before saying to Miroku and Sango. "Why would he do that?"

" Well it started three weeks ago when Inuyasha's father tried to get Inuyasha to give you to Sesshomaru, because apparently since Inuyasha didn't want a slave he and Sesshomaru didn't have one he decided to give you to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't want you to go to Sesshomaru so Inuyasha just left saying that he wasn't going to give you to Sesshomaru. So now since Sesshomaru brought home someone Inuyasha thinks that Sesshomaru is trying to get you as his slave while he pawns the other girl on Inuyasha." Miroku explained

"How come I didn't know that?" Kagome asked questionably

"Inuyasha told us not to tell you, we found out from his father, but Inuyasha didn't want to worry you." Sango replied.

"But why would that worry me?" Kagome said

"Well Sesshomaru isn't as nice as Inuyasha's is, he can be a real ass sometimes, but when he is he is worse then Inuyasha and I don't think that Inuyasha would want you near Sesshomaru for that reason and probably others but we're not going to go there." Miroku and Sango replied.

"Oh" Kagome said a faint blush present on her cheeks as her, Miroku, and Sango listened to the argument.

"If you would listen for a split second moron you might be able to listen to what I am saying." Sesshomaru said calmly

"I don't care what you have to say!" Inuyasha yelled "I already told father no, and that answer is not changing"

"Listen you dolt! Father sent me out to get_ my_ own slave, not a slave for _you_ for _myself_, and if _you_ would have stayed around longer _you _would have known that three weeks ago!" Sesshomaru said in a calmly raised voice.

"Huh?" Inuyasha froze in mid-sentance.

"You heard me. I shall not repeat myself, nor stoop to your level of stupidity" Sesshomaru said as he calmly walked from the room to the kitchen.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled back at him once he realized what Sesshomaru had implied.

"You know Inuyasha you really need to learn to control your temper." Miroku said knowingly

"Shut up." Inuyasha said just as he realized that Kagome was with them. Someone clearing their throat interrupted what Inuyasha from saying anything else as they turned around to see Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and a girl who the group thought as Sesshomaru's new slave.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet Rin, Sesshomaru's new slave." Inutaisho said kindly gesturing to the girl standing next to Sesshomaru.

**END!**

* * *

**A/N **I am so sorry I said I would update yesterday but I couldn't there was a family emergency after I woke up that I had to attend to! I am also sorry that this is short but that is because of the storm that is here and I am afraid that my internet connection will be terminated if I don't post this soon!** Read and Review Please**

**QUESTION: **Should I make Rin be a little girl or should I make her about the same age as Sango and Kagome? If I make Rin the same age as Sango and Kagome then she will end up being Sesshomaru's mate..but tell me which one you would rather have!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I am sorry lol! I would have had this up eariler but I was reading the manga Billion Girl and So Bad they are so good I couldn't stop reading either one of them! Sorry about the shortness,though it'sLonger then last time!I'm kinda having writers block(just a little bit)...hehe I'm trying though! Ohh thank you everyone for reviewing!Sorry but I dont really have time to give everyone a response! So

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING**!

**If you have a question feel free to ask I will answer you..and if you want a quick response email me, Instant Message me, or in you review ask me to email you back or something!**

* * *

**Voting: Small Rin: 5votes Big Rin: 17votes Big Rin it is! Sorry if you wanted Rin to be small!****

* * *

****Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"You know Inuyasha you really need to learn to control your temper." Miroku said knowingly 

"Shut up." Inuyasha said just as he realized that Kagome was with them. Someone clearing their throat interrupted what Inuyasha from saying anything else as they turned around to see Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and a girl who the group thought as Sesshomaru's new slave.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet Rin, Sesshomaru's new slave." Inutaisho said kindly gesturing to the girl standing next to Sesshomaru, the girl looked about the same age as Sango and Kagome. She had shoulder length black hair which she had put up half and up half down, and was an inch or so taller then Kagome.

"Rin, this is Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and my son Inuyasha." Inutaisho continued as he watched his two sons exchange death glares.

"Hi" Rin replied quitely with her head bowed downward.

"Inuyasha since Sesshomaru has decided not to push my suggestion of him taking Kagome off your hands and since he went and bought his own slave that means you get to keep Kagome." Inutaisho replied with a smug smirk making its way onto his face as he thought 'maybe we all were a bit too hard on him, he does seem rather angry.'

"She wasn't going to taken away from me in the first place." Inuyasha grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"You guys why don't we all just go outside, it's snowing so it will be fun." Miroku said trying to stop another fight that might have been started.

"Yea! Good Idea Miroku. Come on Kagome let's go get changed." Sango happily said as she grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her upstairs to get dressed.

"Well I do not have time to chat I am needed elsewhere, follow me Rin." Sesshomaru said as they both headed for the kitchen while Inutaisho headed for his study leaving Miroku and a pissed of hanyou in the room.

"Umm...Inuyasha don't you need to go change too.." Miroku said eyeing Inuyasha's no sleeve red shirt.

"No..I have a coat." Inuyasha said as he sat back down on the couch in a huff. Ten minutes later Kagome and Sango came down the stairs dressed in warm clothes.

"You guys ready?" Sango asked the two sitting on the couch in scilence.

"Yeah, let's go." Inuyasha said getting off the couch and grabbing his coat along with Miroku.

Once they were outside the snow had already created a thin coating over the ground and trees creating a frosted look to them.

"Wow..." Sango and Kagome said simultaneously.

"So what should we all do?" Miroku asked looking at the girls.

"Oh why don't we go walk around the park for a little bit to kill some time." Inuyasha added grumpily.

"Good idea Inuyasha! I knew you could think of something even, though you have an anger issue." Miroku joked at the now very angry hanyou.

"I do not have an anger issue!" Inuyasha yelled hitting Miroku over the head causing his step to falter and him to fall to the ground.

"By doing that you just proved my point." Mioku said getting up off the ground while dodging another blow to his head by Inuyasha.

Finally they arrived at the deserted park that was covered in a thin layer or snow and frost.

"Come on Kagome, let's go look at the pond to see if it is frozen." Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the pond with the two boys following silently behind.

Flashback.

"Let's go to the park mommy!" A little four year old girl squealed.

"Did it stop snowing yet?" the girls mother asked.

"YEP!"

"All right, go get your coat on." the woman told her four year old little girl.

Fast Forward

"Mommy?" The little girl said as she walked through the snow drifts to where her mother should have been.

"Mommy where are you?" the girl screamed as she found her mother gone. Looking around she found no one, the park was completely empty; and the little girl was left there, alone and cold.

End Flashback

"Kagome? Kaagggoommmeee." Sango said shaking her friend out of her trance.

"Huh?" Kagome replied as the images of her childhood blurred away.

"You okay? You spaced out on us for a second we were getting worried." Sango answered.

"Yea, I'm fine I was just thinking." Kagome said as she looked at her friends worried faces.

"You sure because we can go back if you don't feel good?" Miroku suggested.

"No No ! Seriously I'm fine I was just thinking, that's all." Kagome said putting on a fake smile.

"All right if you say so but if you don't feel good or something tell one of us." Inuyasha answered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away

"I will don't worry." Kagome said as they once again started making their way to the pond. 'Why am I remembering that, it's not important anymore I just want to forget about it.' Kagome thought sadly as they arrived at the pond to see it frozen.

"Let's see if it really solid," Inuyasha said as he jumped onto the ice covered pond. "Hey it's solid!"

Inuyasha watched as everyone carefully walked onto the pond and it was indeed frozen. After a few minutes Inuyasha started to notice that the ice was starting to crack a little bit under his movements.

"Everyone get off the ice it's starting to crack!" Inuyasha yelled as they all tried todash to the shore but just as Sango and Miroku made it to shore a giant cracking sound ripped through the air, as Miroku and Sango watched in horror as the area around Kagome collapsed in causing Kagome to fall into the water and underneath the ice.

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha screamed as he turned around from where he was on the ice and dashed to where Kagome had fallen in. Carefully avoiding any huge chucks of ice Inuyasha jumped into the water in search of Kagome. 'Damn it where is she' Inuyasha thought as he searched under the water. Finally Inuyasha spotted Kagome she was unconscious, near the bottom of the pond.Quickly swimming down andgrabbing her, Inuyasha pulled her to the surface and set her down on the ice before picking her up and jumping to shore.

"Oh my god Kagome!" Sango said racing to her unconscious friend.

"Inuyasha is she alright?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who was bent over Kagome's still form.

"Miroku you do you Mushins cell phone on you?" Inuyasha asked shakily.

"Yes I do, why?" Miroku asked curiously pulling out a small silver cell phone.

"Call an ambulance, she's not breathing!" Inuyasha answered as he attempted CPR to get her to start breathing again.

* * *

**Question: Yes another one! **I have two one-shots waiting to be typed and uploaded It's your choice on which one you want first! The FIRST one is an Angst/Drama and the Second one is a Drama/Angst/Romance SO VOTE!**

* * *

**

**A/N** Ahh sorry I have to leave you like this, I have to pack! I am leaving tomorrow morning for Colorado for a week of vacation! Yeah I can't wait to go and see my home again! (I used to live there before I moved)** So please READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I made a mistake in the first chapter it says that Kagome had been in the Center since she was 3...but I accidently did that she has been there since she was 4 I'm going to go change it later. Also since it is 4:00 in the morning and I have yet to go to sleep there might be grammer errors that I have missed but I will check it over again when I get some sleep...but I wanted to get this up for everyone to read.!

Also someone said in the last chapter that Miroku shouldn't have had to ask why Inuyasha needed his phone...BUT Miroku did NOT know Kagome wasn't breathing nor was he able to see her since Inuyasha was blocking her from everyone's view..lol I just wanted to clear that up..and. IF you had a question and I did not answer it TELL ME again please because it is 4 in the morning and I am too tired..

* * *

Extra :**If you have a question about anything feel free to ask I will answer you..and if you want a quick response email me, Instant Message me, or in you review ask me to email you back or something! IF YOU DO want to Instant Message me then I have MSN messanger and the name is in my PROFILE!**

* * *

**Shattered Glass **

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

'What's going on' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes slightly only to see blinding white lights flashing above creating bright white blurs. 'So dizzy' Kagome thought before darkness overcame her head.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Mind you all Kagome is **FOUR **in this flashback._

"Mommy?" a four year old Kagome cried as she slowly walked through the snowy park in search of her missing mother. Stifling a sob Kagome continued to walked through the ice cold snow, but froze when she heard a muffled scream, paralyzing her. 'That sounded like mommy.' Kagome thought frantically as she headed into the wooded area where she thought she heard her mother scream. Passing the trees Kagome finally came into a small clearing where her eyes widened in shock and fear; in the middle of the clearing was her mother face lying face down with a pool of blood around her tainting the pure white snow a deep crimson color.

"Mommy?" Kagome cried as she ran towards her injured mother. "Mommy?" Kagome said as tears fell from her eyes as she started to shake her mothers shoulder. "Mommy, please wake up.PLEASE" Kagome cried again as tears started to flow freely from her small eyes as she sat down in the snow next to her mother, with tears continuing to fall.

A small whisper of her name caused her to look at her mother once again.

"Mommy?" Kagome said hopefully.

"Kagome, listen to me you have to get away from here as fast as you can." Her mother wheezed

"Mommy what are you talking about! I'm not going to leave you here!" Kagome cried.

"You have to Kagome! I need you to go home and tell you father what happened, and it's the only way for you to be safe."

"No mommy I don't want to leave you and I'm safe now" Kagome cried as she wiped some of the tears off of her cheeks.

"Kagome please, you aren't safe here, he will come back!" Kagome's mother said as she broke into a fit of coughs.

"I don't want to go mommy!" Kagome yelled

"Kagome remember what I told you about evil demons?" Kagome mother said hoarsely.

"Yes...You said that not all demons like free humans and some of them might try to attack us..and if they ever tried to run away." Kagome said as her tears started to stop.

"Good now I need you to run away Kagome! One of the evil demons is here and you need to go home and tell you father." Kagome's mother said her voice barely above a whisper.

"But mommy!" Kagome protested another round of tears flowing from her eyes.

"GO Kagome! Go NOW!" Kagome's mother said loudly as possible before she started choking once again.

"What about you mommy?"

"I'll be fine Kagome, just hurry and go I'll see you soon. I love you my little girl." Kagomes mother said as her voice faded completely.

"Mommy?" Kagome said wondering why her mom had stopped talking. 'Mommy told me to go...I have to..' Kagome thought as she ran away from her mothers side and through the park. 'I have to find daddy, like mommy said, he can make her better again!' thought as she ran down the streets and up to the shrine that her family owned. Once she reached the top of the stairs her eyes widened in disbelief, her house was engulfed in flames.

"Daddy!" Kagome cried again before the world around her turned black.

* * *

"We're losing her!" the doctor yelled frantically as once again as Kagome's heart stopped beating again and a loud beep sounded through the room. 

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get near her only to have Miroku and Sango hold him back.

"Inuyasha stop! There is nothing you can do, let the doctors save her" Miroku scolded as he tired to hold back the scared and angry hanyou who had been listening outside the door of the operating room.

"No! LET GO OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled as he continued to jerk back and forth trying to free his arms.

"Inuyasha stop it! If you rush in there now you will only make it worse, let the doctors work on her, she will be fine I know it." Sango said reassuringly.

"NO! I'm going in there le.." Inuyasha tried to say before he felt a heavy amount of pressure on his neck causing him to pass out.

"Wha..?" Miroku said as he looked behind Inuyasha only to see Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father standing behind him.

"Don't worry he will be fine I just pushed a pressure point which caused him to pass out, he should wake in an hour or two." Inutaisho said to the two confused faces as he grabbed Inuyasha from them and slung him over his shoulder and set him down on a chair next to the door.

"Now tell me what happened." Inutaisho said as he turned to the two; a serious expression crossing his face.

"We were walking on the ice covered pond in the park, when the ice started to crack so we all rushed off. Me and Sango made it to the land but Kagome was too far away to make it in time and before anyone knew it, the ice around her cracked and she fell in. Inuyasha saw her fall into the water and he turned around and jumped in after her. Then when Inuyasha had finally brought her back to shore she wasn't breathing so he told me to call an ambulance while he tried to use CPR, but she didn't respond to it." Miroku said grimly looking away.

"What happened after that?" Inutaisho pressed.

"A minute had only passed when the ambulance arrived and they immediately tried to get her heart to beat again and it did; but just now Inuyasha heard them say that she her heart stopped beating and that they were losing her; he just lost it." Miroku finished.

"I see, this is very bad." Inutaisho said but was startled when the door of the emergency room opened and a doctor with sandy brown hair and dark green eyes stepped out.

"Are you Mr.. Taisho? The one who brought the girl here?" The doctor addressed Inutaisho.

"No my son did." Inutaisho replied calmly.

"Very well since you are related may I speak to you in private?" The doctor asked taking out his clip board.

"Very well." Inutaisho said following the doctor and leaving Sango, Miroku, and a sleeping Inuyasha alone.

"The girl that you son brought in is in very critical condition, we were able to get her heart to once again start beating but that is not the problem anymore." The doctor paused a moment before continuing. "It seems she have a very serious case of pneumonia. Pneumonia is a serious infection causing inflammation to one or both lungs, and in this case it is both. The air sacs in her lungs are filled with fluid and pus, making it difficult for her to breathe. When the air sacs in the lungs' fill it impairs their main function, which is to get oxygen from the air into the bloodstream. If there is too little oxygen in the blood, the cells in the body can't work properly." The doctor said solemnly.

"What is going to happen now?" Inutaisho asked as calmly as possible. 'If Kagome dies, Inuyasha will go on a rampage and I am sure of it.' Inutaisho thought

"The next 48hours are critical, we will have to monitor her every breath, because if worse comes to worse the pneumonia could cause ARDS." The doctor added.

"What exactly does that mean?" Inutaisho asked.

"ARDS stands for Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome and it is a medical emergency. It is commonly caused by pneumonia. ARDS develops as inflammation and injury to the lung and causes a buildup of fluid in the air sacs. This fluid inhibits the passage of oxygen from the air into the bloodstream. The fluid buildup also makes the lungs heavy and stiff, and the lungs' ability to expand is severely decreased. Blood concentration of oxygen can remain dangerously low in spite of supplemental oxygen delivered by a mechanical ventilator (breathing machine) through an endotracheal tube which is also know as a breathing tube." The doctor answered. "The symptoms usually develop within 24 to 48 hours of the original injury or illness. That is why it is so critical for us to watch over her now because we can not guarantee that she will live more then three days, if she contracts ARDS"

"I see, do whatever you have to, no matter what the expense is." Inutaisho replied.

"Very well." The doctor said before he scurried out of sight.

"You can come out now, Inuyasha."

"She might die..." Inuyasha whispered as he walked out from behind the wall, his bangs shielding his eyes.

"She will live, she is strong; even though she doesn't act like it.."

"It will be all my fault if she dies.."

"Don't you have any faith in her?" Inutaisho asked accusingly.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Inuyasha shouted angrily at his father.

"Then why do you insist on saying that she might die, if you had more faith in her you would not be saying things like that." Inutaisho responded.

"I just don't want to lose her..."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for me to update if you remember what I said in my last chapter or if you even bothered to read my profile I had writers block and now I don't so I hope you liked this chapter..some very intersting stuff happened while I was writing it so I am...acting unusal! 

Well Thank You everone for reviewing for the last chapter so once again **Read and Review Please and Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

A./N- I'm so sorry! I know its been such a long time I have lost my inspiration to write but with all the people wanting me to continue to write I have decided once again to try my hand at writing...so sorry if this chapter isn't that great of quality for I still don't have much inspiration.

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

_"Don't you have any faith in her?" Inutaisho asked accusingly._

_"OF COURSE I DO!" Inuyasha shouted angrily at his father._

_"Then why do you insist on saying that she might die, if you had more faith in her you would not be saying things like that." Inutaisho responded._

_"I just don't want to lose her..."_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha recalled that conversation over and over in his head, while he waited in the waiting room with everyone else. It had only been 2 hours since he had last said that to his father and there was still no word on Kagome's current state. Millions of thoughts started rushing though his head when the intercom throughout the hospital came on and said

"Code Blue, all available staff report to ICU, I repeat Code Blue all available staff report to ICU"

By the time the announcement had finished Inuyahsa, Sango, and Miroku were already on their feet ready to rush to Kagome's room to make sure that she wasn't the one that they were calling a Code Blue for, but they were stopped by Inuyasha's father.

"All of you sit down right now." Inutaisho scolded at the three.

"Why! What if Kagome's condition has worsened and she's dying right now! I have to save her!" Inuyasha shouted at his father.

"If she was dying right now how would you save her? Let the doctors do their job, that's what they are being paid for so sit down and wait, when we are allowed to visit her they will come and tell us and if there is any changes in her condition they will let us know! Now sit down and be patient!" Inutaisho replied.

"FINE!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat back down in the hospital waiting chair, soon followed by Miroku and Sango on either side of him, not daring to say another word in fear of pissing of the hanyou even more.

Half an hour went by, then an hour, then one and a half hours and Inuyasha was getting impatient.

'I want to see Kagome! I need to see her, I have to make sure she is still alive! It's been too long, way to long. I have to go see her I have to' Inuyasha thought as he stood up causing everyone in the waiting area to stare in his direction.

"Where are you going?" Inutaisho asked curiously

"I'm hungry, Im going to find somewhere where I can get some ramen, got a problem with that?" Inuyasha said rudely

"Hungry? At a time like this?" Inutaisho asked skeptically.

"Yes, Im not going to starve myself and then end up passing out before I get to see Kagome!" Inuyasha said stubbornly

"Very well, hurry back" Inutaisho said.

"Yea I know." Inuyasha mumbled as he headed out the door of the waiting room and turned down the hallway near the big metal elevators.

'I can't believe he believed me, like I could eat when Kagome could be dying now. Now I just have to find a way to get to her without anyone stopping me.' Inuyasha thought as he pushed the call button for the elevator. It took less then a second for a little ding to sound, and the metal doors of the elevator open. Inuyasha climbed into the elevator and pushed the 5th button for the ICU ward. Soon after the elevator arrived at the fifth floor, carefully exiting the elevator Inuyasha looked around and saw a nurse sitting at the near by nurses station and no doctors in sight. 'I have to find out which room Kagome's in, it would take to long search every room, I have to ask' Inuyasha thought as he walked up to the nurse.

"Can I help you, sir?" The nurse asked kindly

"Can you tell me which room Kagome Higurashi is being kept in?" Inuyasha asked politely

"One moment please." The nurse said as she looked through some papers on her desk. "She's being kept in Room 508, but it says that she is not allowed visitors at the moment." The nurse confirmed.

"I know I am just visiting someone else in her also, a friend of her's and she wanted to know what room she was in thank you." Inuyasha lied as he headed in the direction of room 508. 'Hold on just a little bit longer Kagome, Im coming now, just hold on don't you dare die on me before I get there' Inuyasha thought as he looked for the room where Kagome was being held.

Finally Inuyasha reached room 508, the door was closed and all that he could hear inside was the din of beeping machines. Inuyasha shakily reached for the doorknob and opened it slowly, afraid of what he might see once he entered. Walking slowly inside, making sure no one saw him, he saw a motionless Kagome lying in bed with all sorts of machines monitoring her every breath. "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered under his breath as he made his way to the side of her bed to get a better look at her. 'She's so pale and her breathing is off.' Inuyasha thought as he pulled the chair that was in the room next to the side of her bed, carefully making sure not to crush or snag any of the wires or tubes that were connect from the machine to Kagome.

"This is all my fault if only I was faster, I would have been able to save you in time and none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be in here suffering and practically fighting to live if I had saved you faster." Inuyasha said quietly as he took a hold of Kagome's hand.

"It would have never happened..." Inuyasha said again quietly as he set his head down on the bed, still holding Kagome's hand, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know short chapter...I know but I promise that I will update very soon again...just please remember I am trying to get into the mood of writing this story again..but to tell you the truth my obsession with Inuyasha is gone...but I really want to finish this story..So I will update 100 times sooner then the last update...and the next chapter WILL be longer I promise!

Once again sorry for the long wait, even if you are pissed at me, please Review..

The only reason I continued writing this story was because of all the wonderful comments you have given me..even if it was just an update soon..

Thank you for reading,

XxDemonicPrincessxX


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **Well this time it took me what 8 months instead of a year...sorry...really am sorry...I would've updated sooner but a lot of stuff happened around September, my last real grandpa died and my old best friend died in a car crash...so it was pretty hectic...but Im back now...Im really thrilled to start writing again..**so bear with me please, and review**

Also, continue to check my profile I started updating status's and picking release dates.

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_"This is all my fault if only I was faster, I would have been able to save you in time and none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be in here suffering and practically fighting to live if I had saved you faster." Inuyasha said quietly as he took a hold of Kagome's hand._

_"It would have never happened..." Inuyasha said again quietly as he set his head down on the bed, still holding Kagome's hand, and fell fast asleep._

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Waiting Room**

* * *

"Wonder what's taking him so long? It's been two hours," Sango questioned as she looked at the clock. "I didn't think he would be gone for this long, with Kagome being in this condition and all," 

"Something tells me Inuyasha did not go to get food," Miroku replied intelligently.

"What do you mean?" Inutaishou and Sango asked curiously.

"Well in all the years I've known Inuyasha, I have never known him to listen to anyone when they tell him not to do something. So if my guess is correct, Inuyasha is with Kagome right now, not getting something to eat," Miroku said swiftly, noticing a look of irritation spreading across Inutaishou's face.

"He'd better not be, especially when I told him to stay here until the doctor said it was okay to see her," Inutaishou replied darkly.

"Would it really be that bad? If Inuyasha went to see Kagome right now?" Sango questioned.

"Of course it would be! That boy has no manners, let alone any common sense! Also, if I am correct about him liking Kagome then he wont let a doctor near her to take care of her!" Inutaishou claimed.

"Ohhh..but don-" Sango started to say but was cut off by a nurse quickly slamming through the doors.

"Excuse me, are you waiting to see Kagome Higurashi?" The nurse asked quickly.

"Yes we are, is there a problem?" Inutaishou asked politely.

"I'm afraid so, you see there is someone in her room who refuses to let the doctors or any of the nurses in. A few people have tried to remove him but they haven't had any luck, so I was wondering if you might know them and could get them to leave," the nurse finished.

"I'm afraid that person is probably my son, don't worry I will take care of him, what room is Kagome currently in?" Inutaishou asked the nurse.

"Room 508"

"Alright, thank you, " Inutaishou said as he started headed towards the elevator with Miroku and Sango following close behind.

"I think it best if you two stayed behind," Inutaishou said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"No I wanna come to, I want to see if Kagome's okay!" Sango proclaimed boldly.

"Same with me," Miroku added as they climbed into the elevator and went to the floor Kagome was on.

"Very well, but stay out of the way until I get Inuyasha out of the room. There is no telling what he will do to stay in the room," Inutaishou finished as the elevator pinged and the door opened to Kagome's floor.

"Alright" Miroku and Sango chimed in unison, suddenly a very familiar yell drifted down the hall.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"

"That sounds like Inuyasha," Sango laughed.

"That IS Inuyasha," Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha's dad go into Kagome's room just as two doctors were thrown out.

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

* * *

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Inuyasha yelled as two doctors tried to pull him out of the room, but in retaliation Inuyasha threw them out into the hallway. 

"Keh, serves them right for trying to kick me out," Inuyasha hissed as he looked back at Kagome to find her still sleeping peacefully.

"INUYASHA!" An angry yell sounded from behind him, 'Oh shit,' Inuyasha thought as he turned around to find his father seething behind him, "What do you think your doing?"

"They wouldn't LET me see Kagome! No one would let me see her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That gives you no right to break hospital law and throw doctors around," Inutaishou scolded.

"I don't care as long as I get to see Kagome! Those doctors don't know what the hell they are doing I'm not letting them touch her until I say so," he continued as he glared at his dad.

"And then who, per say, is going to take care of her and make sure she doesn't contract ARDS?"

"I will!" Inuyasha yelled his eyes glowing a deep red color then fading quickly.

"How? You have no medical training, you have no way of helping her! The only thing you are doing, if anything, is letting her die faster because you wont let doctors care for her!" Inutaishou yelled

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Inuyasha yelled, fully enraged, "I WOULD NEVER HURT KAGOME, LET ALONE LET HER DIE!!!!!"

"Then let the doctors do their job!"

"NO, I can take better care of her better then they ever could!" Inuyasha scolded stubbornly, causing Inutaishou to sigh, 'this is going to be a little harder then I thought' Inutaisho though as he advanced towards his son.

"Stay away!" Inuyasha growled defensively.

"I am just going to check Kagome's stats to make sure she is okay then I will leave," Inutaishou lied as he used his demon speed to go quickly behind Inuyasha and lock both of his arms behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing! LET GO OF ME!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to dislodge himself from his fathers grasp, but his father was to strong for him.

"No, this is for your own good Inuyasha," Inutaishou said as he dragged Inuyasha forcibly from the room, nodding for the doctors to go inside.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha yelled at the doctors, while trashing around trying to get back into to Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha be quiet!" Inutaishou scolded trying his best to keep a hold of Inuyasha. Suddenly, Inuyasha grew limp and his eyes started flashing an angry red color, which went unnoticed by his father.

"Is he alright?" Miroku asked as he and Sango walked to them from the nurses station. Just then the doctors came out looking extremely pleased.

"We have some good news! Kagome is starting to regain consciousness, which is a very good sign! You can go in there and see her now if you like!" the doctor said happily before scurrying off.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha! Kagome's waking up!" Miroku said as he looked as Inuyasha who had his head hung towards the floor and had ragged breathing,

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked uncertainly as he stepped closer, when suddenly Inutaishou caught Inuyasha's scent.

"Miroku! Take Sango and get as far away from this room as possible! NOW! Inuyasha's turning full demon!" Inutaishou yelled as a series of deep venomous growls sounded from Inuyasha. "GO NOW" Inutaishou yelled as Miroku and Sango took off down the hall.

"INUYASHA! Calm down right now! INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's father yelled but had no effect, suddenly Inuyasha ripped himself from his father's grasp and lunged forward a few feet.

"INUYASHA!" Inutaishou growled as he saw Inuyasha turn around to face him, his eyes a blazing blood red color.

"Inuyasha, turn back! This isn't you! No one's hurting Kagome," Inutaishou tried to reason but only got a series of angry growls, but a small noise coming from Kagome's room made Inuyasha turn his head, sniffing slightly he growled before making his way into her room.

"Inuyasha stop right there!" Inutaishou scolded as he grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's shoulder, causing him to try to throw him off.

"Kagome. Mine." Inuyasha growled as he lunged at his father, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha was just about to attack again when he heard Kagome whimper his name, causing his eyes to flash back and forth between red and amber, before settling on red once again. Inuyasha growled as he got up and headed to Kagome's bed.

"Inu...yasha" Kagome whimpered again as she slowly began to regain consciousness, once again causing his eyes to flash back and forth, his full demon side fighting with is half demon side.

"Inuyasha don't leave!" Kagome cried as she twisted in the bed, "Don't leave!" she cried again as Inuyasha's eyes finally settled back to their normal amber color.

"Don't worry Kagome, I won't leave you," Inuyasha said as he collapsed next to the bed, taking a hold of her hand, " I will never leave you," he finished as he slowly saw Kagome start to stir again, and also remembered that his father was still there.

"Inuyasha, we will have to have a talk when we get home tomorrow," Inutaisho scolded as he brushed himself off and left the room.

"Inu..yasha?" Kagome asked as she slowly opened her eyes, causing Inuyasha to whip his head in her direction.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha you're here," Kagome said tiredly as she turned to look at him.

"Feh, Of course I'm here!" Inuyasha scowled as he turned his head.

"I was afraid you would leave me here alone," Kagome confessed, causing Inuyasha's eyes to soften.

"I would never leave you alone, Kagome" Inuyasha said lightly as he rested his hand over hers, "never"

* * *

**A/N:** Well Im going to end it here tonight, and I hope you all know that I would never kill off one of the main characters lol well not yet...jk! Well I am really set on finishing up this story as well as Breaking the Habit...but I would have _NEVER_ been able to continue writing if it wasn't for my lovely reviewers! Thank You so much for yelling at me, for telling me to update, and for telling me how much you loved/hated my story! 

**Thank you all so much really!**

Well please read and review so I know what you think...I won't update unless I get some reviews..cuz reviews keep me going!

Much love and thanks,

**XxDemonicPrincessxX**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Yay! I updated again, like I promised I would in my profile.. :) So...I want to thank everyone for their support for continuing this story. **Thank you everyone who reviewed! **Makes me want to continuously write..lol **Ohh and if you had any questions in your review, it will be answered at the end of the chapter, k? **Well now if you actually read this all, onto the story!

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_Inuyasha you're here," Kagome said tiredly as she turned to look at him._

_"Feh, Of course I'm here!" Inuyasha scowled as he turned his head._

_"I was afraid you would leave me here alone," Kagome confessed, causing Inuyasha's eyes to soften._

_"I would never leave you alone, Kagome" Inuyasha said lightly as he rested his hand over hers, "never"_

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to go back yet?" Sango whispered to Miroku as they stood near the 5th floor elevator, both leaning against the wall. 

"I'm not sure, I don't hear any yelling, but that could also be a bad thing," Miroku whispered back, as he peaked around the corner and down the hall, where Kagome's room was. "Oh! Oh! Inutaishou's coming!"

"Does he have Inuyasha with him," asked Sango, curiously, as she stood up straight .

"No," Miroku replied swiftly as he moved back to stand by Sango.

Soon a minute passed by, and Inutaishou rounded to corner, eyes blazing with annoyance.

"Inutaishou, how is Inuyasha?" Miroku solemnly asked, slightly startling Inutaishou.

"Oh hello Miroku, Sango," Inutaishou replied, "Inuyasha is back to normal now, although I think it best if no one bothered him now. He is currently with Kagome and I do not think it would be wise to go in there just yet, because of the recent events that just took place,"

"So they are both okay?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha is fine, and Kagome has fully regained consciousness, but that doesn't mean she's in the clear just yet," Inutaishou informed them both as he pushed the button for down on the wall.

"What are you going to do now?" Miroku questioned as he watched Inutaishou push the elevator down button.

"I am going back home, but I need to talk to the two of you. So follow me," Inutaishou commanded lightly as the elevator dinged and the big metal doors slide open.

"Alright," Miroku and Sango echoed simultaneously, before stepping into the elevator behind Inutaishou. The elevator burst into life as Inutaishou pushed the button for ground floor, before leaning against the railing

"What is it that you needed to talk to us about?" Sango asked Inutaishou curiously, watching as a deathly serious look crossed his face..

"What happened with Inuyasha today was _not_ a good thing," Inutaishou answered solemnly.

"Wha..but I thought that was a good thing, because doesn't Inuyasha turning full demon to '_protect_' Kagome mean that she is his mate?" Miroku quickly countered.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We shouldn't jump to conclusions, but yes it is very likely that Kagome is his mate. Although, it is very bad thing that he turned full demon. Inuyasha could've seriously wounded many people, and in the process he could've accidently killed Kagome"

"I understand that, but isn't it certain that Kagome is Inuyasha's mate because he turned?" Miroku asked as the elevator dinged and they walked out and into the hallway.

"Well I believe that his demon side has chosen her as his mate without him realizing it, and therefore I'm not certain whether or not he realizes it himself," Inutaishou claimed.

"And we also don't know Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha as well," Sango added, "Kagome's feelings are also an important part of this too, right?"

"Yes, Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha will have a major effect on how everything plays out," Inutaishou sighed,. " because I don't want the same thing that happened two years ago to happen again."

"Yes you're right," Miroku stated as everyone's faces became grim.

"Well I need to go now, but I will be back soon. I have to check on something, and when I am done I will come back to get you all," Inutaishou said as he turned to leave, with Miroku and Sango muttering quick 'goodbyes'.

"You don't th-think that what ha-happened then will happen ag-again do y-you?" Sango stammered.

"No, I don't believe so. What happened back then was different from what is happening now, and Kagome will not meet that same fate, I am sure of it. This is a completely different issue," Miroku replied grimly.

"I hope your right, I d-don't want to lose my best friend!" Sango cried, worry shaking through her body.

"She wont, I promise," Miroku whispered as he brought the distressed girl into his arms, "everything will be alright."

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

* * *

"I would never leave you alone, Kagome" Inuyasha said lightly as he rested his hand over hers, "never" 

"Promise?" Kagome whispered, her voice dry and raspy.

"I promise," Inuyasha promised, his grip on her hand tightening slightly.

"Thank you," Kagome replied as she shifted in the bed.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered almost silently.

"What?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha repeated this time loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"For what?" Kagome questioned, as she watched Inuyasha who was right next to her by the bed,. _'He looks so sad,'_ Kagome thought

"For not getting to you fast enough. It was my fault you went onto the ice. It was my fault you feel in. Everything that happened was my fault," Inuyasha whispered sadly, as he bowed his head.

"Inuyasha, it wasn't all your fault. It was mine too, I shouldn't have went too far away from the shore," Kagome explained softly as she sat up in the bed.

"No! Don't you understand?! You wouldn't have went out there in the first place if it wasn't for me!" Inuyasha yelled sadly.

"That doesn't matter, it was still my fault for going out that far, there was nothing you could do about it,"

"Damn it Kagome! Don't you understand! You almost fucking died and it would've been my fault!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sadly as she reached over and hugged the distressed hanyou, "Don't worry Im fine now, okay?" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha replied his voice laced with emotion, "Don't do that to me again.." Inuyasha finished as he hugged her back.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to jump apart.

"I'm sorry were we interrupting something? I am sure we could come back another time when it is more convenient for the two of you," Miroku joked.

"Can it, Miroku!" Inuyasha snarled as he tried to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Kagome! You're alright!" Sango suddenly gushed, as she ran over to hug her friend, who was at the moment also currently blushing.

"H-Hey San-go...ca-can't br-breath" Kagome chocked out as Sango loosened her hold on Kagome.

"Sorry!" Sango apologized as she released Kagome.

"It's fine," Kagome said as she smiled.

"So you two seem to have been pretty busy, I guess I don't have to ask how your feeling now.."Miroku said suggestively, causing Kagome to blush harder.

"Miroku!" Sango screeched as she slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! That hurt Sango," Miroku whined, rubbing his abused head.

"You deserved it, you lecher!" Sango scolded, crossing her arms.

"But But But..My dearest Sango, I was only joking!" Miroku claimed

"Sure you were..." Sango huffed before turning back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So how are _you_ doing, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"My head feels heavy and my throats a little sore, but other then that I feel fine."

"That's good to hear," Sango sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of Kagome's bed. "We were really worried,"

"I'm sorry I worried you guys so much," Kagome answered slightly ashamed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Kagome, it was an accident. Accidents happen all the time so there is no need to be sorry about it," Miroku interjected.

"Yea ,no need at all, right Inuyasha?" Sango added looking towards Inyasha.

"Keh, She already knows my answer to that," Inuyasha scoffed looking at the ground, causing Kagome to smile.

* * *

**Inuyasha's House**

* * *

"So what exactly happened," Izayoi asked her husband who was pacing back and forth in front of the window. 

"He turned full demon! In the hospital, no less! What could he have been thinking! Does he not know how dangerous that was!" Inutaishou ranted, his hands moving as he talked to illustrate his point.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, he was just worried," Izayoi replied softly as she placed a comforting hand on her husbands arm, stopping him in mid-stride.

"I know," Inutaishou sighed, "but what if it happens again and he accidently kills her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself,"

"That's true, but we have to have faith in our son. I don't think that he would attack her even if he was in full demon form anyway. From what you told me now and before, I think he cares about her too much to let anything happen to her," Izayoi smiled as she lead Inutaishou to the couch to sit down.

"Yes, but before when he lost control and turned full demon he attacked everything and anyone. He couldn't tell friend from foe, or enemy from family..or whatever..he just attacked and destroyed everything in his path," Inutaishou argued.

"Even so, it might be different this time, right? With that one girl, Kagome, she's the one his demon side chose as a mate. So I don't believe that he will hurt her if he turns," Izayoi concluded.

"What if history repeats itself though? What if she really isn't his mate?"

"This time is different, I know it! Kagome is Inuyasha's mate and you know that!" Izayoi answered, "Now stop worrying about useless things and go back to the hospital! The doctors wont give them any information unless your there."

"Fine. Fine. Im going." Inutaishou huffed as he pushed himself off the couch.

"Bye, bye, now." Izayoi smiled as she watched her husband leave. _'So my little boy really did find his mate.' _Izayoi thought as a small smile graced itself upon her lips, _'I hope everything works out alright though..._'

* * *

**A/N: **Dun Dun Dun! Hehe so Im sure your all wondering, _What happened two years ago? Why is everyone so unsure about Kagome being Inuyasha's mate? What are they worried is going to happen? _Well well you will just have to tune in to the next chapter and you might find some one the answers to your questions! **So please read and review! The more reviews..lol the faster I will update! **

**Questions:**

Q: Will Kikyo be in the story?  
A: Yep..she has already been mentioned once before..hehe did anyone catch that? XP

Q: What are Kagome's feelings towards Inuyasha?  
A: Well you will find out more about them in the next chapter.

Q: How old is Rin.  
A: Rin is 18, Sesshomaru is 20...I didn't want too big of an age gap.

Q: Did Kagome or Sango meet Rin before at the slave center or not?  
A: No. Neither Sango nor Kagome met Rin at The Center.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, well until next time:  
Bye Bye!

XxDemonic-PrincessxX  
**P.S. Thank you so much to EVERYONE who reviewed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **So Sorry it took so long! Just about two-three months.. That's not that bad considering some of the other writers who haven't updated in years XD lol. Well I am really sorry it took so long! I just finished up school so its summer vacation right now! Yeay! You know what that means! MORE and I mean lots more updates! I want to have this story finished by early July! I believe there are only about **eight** more chapters left!

Well I will let you all go and read the story! Hope you enjoy the chapter!! Please Read and Review!

**Note:** I am sure there are errors that I missed but when I uploaded this I was dead tired (11:54p.m.) and wanted to sleep so let me no if I make any mistakes. Please and Thank you!

* * *

**Shattered Glass **

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Last time**

* * *

"_What if history repeats itself though? What if she really isn't his mate?"_

"_This time is different, and I know it! Kagome is Inuyasha's mate and you know that!" Izayoi answered, "Now stop worrying about useless things and go back to the hospital! The doctors won't give them any information unless you're there."_

"_Fine. Fine. Im going." Inutaishou huffed as he pushed himself off the couch._

"_Bye, bye, now." Izayoi smiled as she watched her husband leave. 'So my little boy really did find his mate.' Izayoi thought as a small smile graced itself upon her lips, 'I hope everything works out all right though...'_

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Night had finally settled upon the hectic city, when Inutaishou had finally made it back to the hospital. Upon entering the room, Inutaishou was met by the eerie din of medical equipment. Kagome was asleep in her bed with Inuyasha by her side, awake. Miroku and Sango, on the other hand, were slouching side by side in two chairs at the foot of the bed. Sango's head was resting upon Miroku's shoulder, while Miroku's head had come to rest slightly on top of hers.

"Inuyasha," Inutaishou quietly said, making Inuyasha jump slightly and turn his attention away from Kagome's sleeping form. "Come here," he concluded somewhat sternly.

Inuyasha looked hesitantly from Kagome and back toward his father, unsure if he wanted to leave Kagome or not. Seeing this Inutaishou sighed.

"She will be fine, and if anything happens we will be right outside the door," Inutaishou remarked and sighed once again as he watched his son decide that Kagome would be fine with him gone for a few minutes, before he silently followed him out into the hallway.

"Has a doctor been by yet?" Inutaishou questioned positioning himself comfortably against the wall, as Inuyasha braced himself up again the railing.

"Yeah, one came in about fifteen minutes ago, " Inuyasha answered smoothly as he kept one ear turned toward the room, just incase Kagome woke up. The last thing that he wanted was for her to think that he had broken the promise he had made to her only hours before.

"What did they say?" Inutaishou inquired quickly.

"They wouldn't tell me anything other then that she is getting better," he commented back as his ear twitched, alerting him of a small movement within the room.

"You didn't press them for information? I'm shocked!"

"I wouldn't have fought with him, when Kagome was sleeping. She needs her rest," Inuyasha scowled slightly as he turned his head to peak inside Kagome's room.

"Very well. I will go find out what is exactly happening. I will be back soon," Inutaishou stated before beginning to stalk down the almost empty hallway.

"Dad, Wait!" Inuyasha whispered loud enough for him to hear, as he crossed his arms over his chest. His gaze tilted downward.

"What is it?" Inutaishou asked briskly, his gaze narrowing sightly as he turned around.

"About earlier," Inuyasha started sadly, his eyes locked on the floor. "Im sorry! I didn't mean t.."

"Stop!" Inutaishou commanded forcefully. "This is not the time, nor the place to be talking about this. I told you before we will discuss this when we return home. That is that. End of discussion!" He finished before he continued on his way before Inuyasha could even utter one word.

A slight mumble inside the room shook Inuyasha from his stupor. '_Is she awake?'_ Inuyasha thought rapidly as he rushed back inside only to find her still fast asleep. 'Must've been talking in her sleep' Inuyasha concluded as he watched Kagome peacefully sleep in her bed. Without sparing a glance at the sleeping couple in the chairs, Inuyasha carefully made his way over to the chair next to Kagome's hospital bed. Sitting down beside her, Inuyasha took her hand in his. 'I'm glad you're getting better. Even thought I haven't known you for very long, I don't know what I would do without you,' Inuyasha thought as he rested his head on the side of her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Blood. That's the first thing he smelled when he came to. Was he supposed to smell blood? Probably not, but it was there. Lots of blood, it smelled familiar, but he couldn't place whose it was. Oh well, he didn't much care. His entire body felt like it was tearing him apart from the inside out. His head felt like it was being struck by a sledge hammer repeatedly. Actually, a sledge hammer would've probably felt better then what he was feeling now. Maybe if he could find a cliff with nice sharp rocks at the bottom he could gracefully jump over and have it kill him instantly. Anything to get rid of the pain that was blasting its way through his body. _

_'What's happening to me?!' Inuyasha's thoughts roared as pain continued to immobilize him on the ground. His head pounded as he attempted to open his eyes, but even that seemed too painful to even attempt more than once. He then tried to move his arms, in hope that maybe it would dull the pain just a little, but he was wrong. If anything the pain intensified._

_'Damn it!' his mind cursed, but suddenly Inuyasha felt a wave of drowsiness overtake him, numbing a great amount of the pain. 'Feels nice,' Inuyasha thought as he started to drift off into the solitude of his mind. Though just as he was about to completely pass out, he heard a voice that sounded a lot like his father's yell, "Inuyasha what have you done!"_

_Inuyasha would have snorted if he had not been in so much pain, but his last lingering thought before he fell asleep once again was, 'I didn't do anything wrong'._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Inutaishou growled as he continued to shake his son awake. Inuyasha suddenly woke up and jolted to his feet, nearly knocking over the chair that he was sitting in. His breath was ragged and shallow as he steadied himself. He finally noticed that his father was standing next to him, a frown etched upon his features as he began to speak.

"Finally! I have been shaking you for the last five minutes trying to wake you up!" Inutaishou growled, his eyes narrowing at his son.

"Sorry," Inuyasha rasped out trying to calm his choppy breathing and rapidly beating heart. 'Why did that memory have to come back now of all times?!' Inuyasha thought slowly as his breathing finally slowed down too normal.

"Did something happen? You look extremely pale?" Inutaishou questioned in a concerned manner.

"No. Nothing happened. Just got startled," Inuyasha pretended to huff as he crossed his arms before saying."What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor said that Kagome has been cleared from the threat of ARDS, and that if we wanted Kagome could come home today. Though, she will have to be on bed rest for a few days and she will be on medication to help clear up the pneumonia. It's up to you to decide though, do you want Kagome to stay her? Or do you want to take her home today, but mind you if we take her home today YOU will be the one taking care of her. Not anyone else, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it! She's coming home today!" Inuyasha answered stubbornly as his father watched him with weary eyes.

"Very well, I will go have the doctor sign her release forms. Make sure Kagome is up, as well as Miroku and Sango, by the time I get back," Inutaishou stated in a monotone voice, before quickly leaving the room. Once he saw his father disappear through the door, Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. He clenched his hands into fists as he watched her sleep peacefully, not a care in the world. 'Why! Why now of all times do I have to remember the past, something that I long so much to forget! I have Kagome here with me now, and I won't let anything change that' he thought fiercely as he unclenched his fist and knelt down beside Kagome.

"Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear, as he shook her shoulder lightly. Kagome stirred lightly, but didn't wake up. So Inuyasha tried again, "Come on Kagome, you need to wake up! If you don't wake up now, you won't be able to come home today," Inuyasha whispered again in her ear, this time successfully waking her up.

"Mmmumph," Kagome mumbled as she slowly woke up. Opening her eyes, Kagome found herself staring directly into Inuyasha's eyes "Inuyasha, you're here," she mumbled out.

"Keh, Of course I'm here! I promised didn't I? Did you really think that I would go back on a promise? Geeze you really are dense aren't you.." Inuyasha ranted as Kagome started to laugh. "Hey what's so funny!" Inuyasha yelled defensively thinking that she was laughing at him.

"You," Kagome laughed as she watched Inuyasha's face twist from annoyance to confusion.

"Me?! How am I funny?" Inuyasha questioned, confused.

"I did know that you would be here when I woke up, I just didn't expect you to be the first thing I saw when I woke up. Then you started ranting about how little faith I had in you because I thought you weren't going to be here when I did think you were. And I thought it was cute" Kagome confessed trying to look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha replied as he turned away from her, a small blush settling upon his face when she called him cute. Neither spoke for a minute, until Inuyasha finally said "You're coming home today."

"Huh? Today?" Kagome questioned

"That's what I said isn't it! But that means you have to stay in bed and rest for a few days! You're not allowed to do stuff that will make you worse, and I will be there watching you so don't even try it!" Inuyasha threatened.

"When can we leave?"

"As soon as my dad gets back, speaking of which," Inuyasha paused and turned his attention to two sleeping figures on the other side of the room. "Oi you two wake up before I tell everyone you two know that you were cuddling!" Inuyasha yelled causing Sango and Miroku to slowly wake up, but when they realized the position they were in, they both jumped apart, faces red.

Miroku was just about to say something when Inutaishou strode back into the room,

"Time to leave"

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Are indifferent toward it? Well let me know in your review!! Now on to the questions!! Mind you if I forget your question TELL Me! I will message you back with an answer! Along with an apology because I forgot it!

Thank you all for reviewing! You have no idea how much a review means to me! It keeps me writing even a review that says Great story/chapter! Update soon! Makes me happy because I know you like what I writing so please read and review! Tell me what you think!

**Questions and Answers:**

**Q:** Will Kikyo try to make Inuyasha break with Kagome next time? Will Inuyasha be strong enough to resist and stay by Kagome's side, no matter what happen.  
**A:** All I can say is that Kikyo will cause A LOT of conflict between Inuyasha and Kagome, causing a lot of drama and tears.

**Q**: Is Kagome's health going to be aggravated? Or will she recover completely from her pneumonia?  
**A:** Only time will tell for this answer :P

**Q:** Will Inuyasha share his blood with Kagome to turn her into a half demon like him?  
**A**: No, I too prefer Kagome to stay human/miko.

**Q:** When does InuYasha ask Kagome to be his wife? I mean what chapter?  
**A:** Probably not till around chapter 20ish..

**Q:** Will there be any lemons? Or fluff?  
**A**: Yes there will be fluff, as for lemons there might be one if a lot of people want one.

**Q:** Exactly how old is Inutaisho and Izayoi?  
**A:** Inutaishou is 40 and Izayoi is 38


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Happy **2nd **Anniversary Shattered Glass! Now I present you with an extra long chapter to compensate for the wait! Please Read & Review! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were all on their way back from the hospital. Kagome included. Inuyasha had not left Kagome's side, since the second they lifted her from her bed and into a wheelchair. Ignoring Kagome's protest that she could walk, Inuyasha had even lifted her into the back seat of his father's Cadillac Escalade. Inuyasha then claimed the seat adjacent to Kagome. Leaving Sango to take the seat behind Inuyasha, who then shoved Miroku up front into the passages seat saying that she didn't want the pervert sitting next to her. 

"Inuyasha, when we get home I want you to get Kagome settled in your room. Then, I want you to meet me in my study, you, your mother, and I are going to have a talk," Inutaishou commanded from the drivers seat, as he glanced at Inuyasha in the review mirror.

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed sadly as he watched out the window as they got closer and closer to his home. The rest of the ride home was deafly quiet, and tension filled the air. Upon stopping in front of the house, Inutaishou hastily exited the vehicle and went inside, leaving the rest in the car. Opening the door, Inuyasha first let Sango slide out from the back before turning to Kagome, who was moving to get up.

"What do you think you're doing," Inuyasha scolded gently pushing Kagome back into her seat.

"I'm getting out," Kagome replied as she tried to get up again, only to be pushed back.

"You're in no condition to move around! Didn't you hear what the doctor said! You're supposed to rest. Keh, stupid girl," Inuyasha scoffed as he scooped Kagome up bridal style into his arms and out of the Escalade.

"Inuyasha, put me down! I can walk!" Kagome squeaked in surprise as she found herself lifted effortlessly out of the Escalade.

"Hey Miroku, can you shut the door for me?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, who was waiting for them by the passenger side door, blatantly ignoring Kagome's statement.

"Sure thing," Miroku replied smoothly pushing himself off of the car and closing the door for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, let me down," Kagome protested as she wiggled a little in Inuyasha's arms, only causing him to tighten his grip.

"Not a chance, Kagome," Inuyasha replied smugly, which caused Kagome to huff, as he walked through the open door, and into the house with Miroku in toe.

"Well this is where we split, I will come by and see you later," Sango commented to Kagome, as she saw the position her friend was in. 'Aww, they look so cute together!' Sango thought happily.

"I also regret to inform you that I must leave as well," Miroku added, as him and Sango said their good bye's before disappearing.

"Well let's get you upstairs," Inuyasha sighed as he carried Kagome to his, well, _their_ room.

"I really can walk by myself," Kagome mumbled slightly embarrassed that Inuyasha was carrying her.

"I don't care if you can walk or not. I'm not risking you falling and hurting yourself all over again! Especially when you aren't even completely recovered yet," Inuyasha answered his voice full of emotion that he tried to hide.

'He was really worried about me wasn't he,' Kagome thought as a small smile spread across her face, 'I don't know why, but it makes me happy that he cares enough about me to worry so much.' With that last thought, Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on their bed.

"Stay here until I get back, I have to go talk my parents. You'd better be in the exact same spot when I get back," Inuyasha commanded lightly before quickly leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly made his way to his fathers' study. Stopping in front of the closed wood door, Inuyasha took a deep breath. 'I wonder what's going to happen. Are they going to take Kagome away, because I lost control in the hospital?' Inuyasha thought rapidly, 'No, I wont let that happen! They tried to take Kagome away once, I won't let it happen again!' 

"Inuyasha are you going to stand outside the door for the rest of the day, or are you going to come in," Inutaishou barked from the other side. Cursing his father's enhanced hearing ability, Inuyasha opened the door slowly and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Sit," Inutaishou commanded, indicating the couch that was across from him. Silently Inuyasha sat down, awaiting his punishment.

"Inuyasha, would you like some tea?" Izayoi asked from her position beside Inutaishou, as she poured herself a cup.

"No thanks, mom," Inuyasha said with a kindness that he rarely showed anyone else.

"Now let's get down to business," Inutaishou said relaxing into the couch cushions, his face emotionless, as Inuyasha braced himself for what was to come.

"Your mother and I are greatly disappointed in you Inuyasha. Losing control of your demon side, and in a _hospital_ no less! You could have killed hundreds of people with your lack of control, and do you what that would've caused? Even more hatred among those that are half-blooded!" Inutaishou scolded harshly, causing Inuyasha to wince slightly.

"Dad, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry,"

"I'm afraid an 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it Inuyasha. I am goi-" Inutaishou started but was interrupted by Izayoi.

"Dear, don't you think you are being a little too hard on him. Inuyasha didn't mean to do what he did, he was just afraid. Even demons can lose a little bit of control when they are scared or angry," Izayoi spoke softly, resting her hand over Inutaishou's causing him to sigh.

"I guess your right," Inutaishou sighed before he turned his attention back to Inuyasha, who currently had his ears pressed into his scalp, making him look like a whipped puppy. "I will say this again Inuyasha what you did was inexcusable, and my first punishment was to take away Kagome t..."

"NO! You're not taking Kagome away!" Inuyasha yelled in anguish, rising from his seat, fists clenched.

"SIT down and let me finish what I was saying!" Inutaishou commanded harshly, as he watched Inuyasha angrily take his seat again. "As I was saying, my first punishment _was_ to take Kagome away so that it would prevent any further mishaps, and to prevent anything like what happened two years ago happen, again," Inutaishou paused for a second "_BUT,_ what happened was also a sign that you are growing up, and that your demon blood is starting to act fiercer when it feels that something that belongs to it is threatened. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to give you this for a couple of years," Inutaishou sighed as he got up from the couch and retrieved what looked like a battered up, old sword from a case hidden behind his desk.

"Here take this," Inutaishou instructed, placing the sword in Inuyasha's hands.

"What's an old sword have to do with my demon blood, " Inuyasha asked unsheathing the sword to look at the dull, rusted blade.

"That old sword, as you so kindly put it, is Tetsusaiga. I had that sword forged for you, from my fang, when you were just a baby. As long as you have Tetsusaiga with you, it will keep your demon blood in check and you will not have to worry about turning full demon anymore," Inutaishou explained as he watched Inuyasha examine Tetsusaiga with interest.

"Why is it so rusty and dull," Inuyasha inquired studying the various rust spots and scratches that covered the blade.

"The Tetsusaiga is a very powerful sword Inuyasha, and only when you find the key to unlocking its full power will you be able to transform Tetsusaiga into the marvelous sword it is meant to be," Inutaishou answered wistfully.

"What's the key," Inuyasha questioned sheathing the sword.

"You will have to find that out on your own, I'm afraid. You may leave now, if you wish, just remember what I said and keep Tetsusaiga near by at all times," Inutaishou finished as he watched Inuyasha nod before getting up to leave.

"Oh and Inuyasha," Izayoi called out, causing Inuyasha to turn around, "take good care of Kagome, she needs her rest!"

"I will, mom. I will," Inuyasha answered before opening the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

"Now where could that stupid pervert gone," Sango muttered to herself as she walked through the dining room. Just as Sango was about to turn around, and go back the way she came, a balding old man with grey hair came stumbling out of the kitchen wheezing. Upon seeing Sango the old man rushed forward, "Sango! I'm so glad I found you! Miroku he.." that old man stopped for a second trying to catch his breath. 

"What's wrong!? Mushin, what happened to Miroku?" Sango asked worry etching her features.

"I told him not to climb that tree! I did!" Mushin rambled on.

"Where's Miroku, Mushin?"

"He..I told him not to..I really did.."

"Mushin just tell me where Miroku is!" Sango nearly screeched in worry.

"He's by the creek, near the willow tree," Mushin stammered out before Sango rushed into the kitchen and out of the house through the back door. 'What the hell was he thinking!' Sango thought as she ran into the small woods that were behind the mansion. 'What if he's seriously hurt!' Sango though as she ran faster through the frozen foliage and the snow-capped trees. 'I will kill him, that's what!' Sango finished angrily as she came near the willow tree only to see Miroku laying motionless at its base.

"Miro..Miroku..." Sango called tentatively, all the traces of anger were gone and quickly replaced by worry.

Not seeing any movement from the man, Sango quickly rushed to his side, dropping to her knees next to his motionless body.

"Miroku!" Sango cried shaking him a little bit, but getting no reaction. 'I don't see any blood! What's wrong with him?! Could it be a concussion? Internal bleeding?' Sango thought frantically, until she felt something softly caress her bottom.

"PERVERT!" Sango screeched slapping Miroku hard on the cheek.

"My dearest Sango! How could you slap me! I'm injured!" Miroku whined nursing his abused cheek.

"Injured my ass!" Sango yelled getting to her feet, " I can't believe I fell for your stupid little joke in the first place!" she finished before beginning to stomp away. In a flash, Miroku got up and quickly secured his hand around Sango's wrist preventing her from leaving.

"Wait Sango!" Miroku pleaded as he tightened his grip on her wrist, as she tried to pull away.

"Let go of me, Miroku, I'm tired of your games!" Sango hissed angrily.

"Come on Sango, let me explain!"

"No!"

"Sango, please!"

"NO! Now let me go!"

"But Sango it was the only way to get you to come out here! Yo-"

"I don't care! You have no idea how worried I was about you! Especially after what happened with Kagome!" Sango yelled as she whirled around to glare at him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Sango, I really am! I just wanted to give you something, but I know you wouldn't come out here with me willingly, so I had to think of a way to get you out here. I'm sorry" Miroku said softly, eyes glistening with emotion.

"Fine, whatever" Sango huffed as she yanked her wrist from Miroku's grasp, "What is it that you wanted to give me?" she asked with false anger, her curiosity getting the better of her. Miroku's face instantly brightened up into a smile as he took her hand in his, and dragged her back over willow tree. Stopping in the same place that Miroku was laying moments ago, and picked up a medium sized brown cardboard box from the side of the tree.

"This Sango, is for you," Miroku declared triumphantly, as he presented Sango with the box.

"Ohh.." Sango said curiously as she lifted the lid of the box, and peaked inside.

"Meow!"

"Awww!" Sango squealed in delight as a small cream colored demon kitten with a red bow tied around its neck and two tails stared back at her. "Miroku! She looks just like the kitten on my favorite t-shirt!" Sango ku-ed as she picked up the kitten.

"I know that's why I got her for you. I saw her at a pet shop the day that we went to the mall with Kagome, and I wanted to get her for you, but you know the rules. So I asked Izayoi if she would get her for me so I could give her to you and she agreed," Miroku smiled happy to see Sango so happy.

"Thank you so much, Miroku!" Sango cried as she hugged Miroku fiercely causing him to drop the box.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Miroku questioned innocently, as they broke apart.

"For the time being, yes," Sango chimed before she went back to ogling her kitten.

"So have you decided what you are going to name her?" Miroku asked happily as he watched Sango ku over the little demon kitten.

"Kirara. That's what Im going to name her, Kirara." Sango stated proudly admiring her new friend.

"Perfect name, for a perfect kitten," Miroku replied seductively, causing Sango to roll her eyes.

"Geeze, what're you trying to now Miroku? Seduce innocent little kittens," Sango accused.

"Sango, how could you think so little of me? It hurts," Miroku said as he dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"Let's go, drama boy. It's freezing out here!" Sango concluded as she turned away from Miroku and started heading back to the house, with Kirara on her shoulder.

'She likes me!' Miroku thought happily as he trailed after Sango, back to the house.

* * *

"Here's this month's profit chart, and a list of all the slaves that were sold. The names that are highlighted are the ones that were returned. Hope you had a wonderful vacation Mr. Onigumo," The young secretary chimed. 

"Thank you very much, Kana. I had a great vacation until I had to return to this frozen wasteland"

"You're welcome, Mr. Onigumo," Kana replied quickly.

"I've told you before Kana, call me Naraku," Naraku demanded.

"So..Sorry, Naraku," Kana stammered quietly.

"It's fine, Kana, just remember next time," Naraku instructed before going into his office. Flopping down into his chair, Naraku cracked open the folder and skimmed the names on the list, frowning in displeasure, as his eyes fell upon the un-highlighted name:

_'Kagome Higurashi'  
_

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you everyone for reviewing!** So, Naraku finally makes his appearance, as well as Kirara, Kana, and the Tetsusaiga.. Hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it! Lol. Well _review_ and let me know what you think! 

Oh and To: _UsagiLockHearT67_- There is a tiny bit of Miroku and Sango fluffyness for you. Now on to the Q&A's

**Questions & Answers:**

**Q**:Will Kikyo end up dying later?  
**A**: Whose to say shes even alive:P You will find out soon!

**Q**: What is a lemon?  
**A**: It's a scene of sexual intercourse, sometimes very graphic, between two characters.

**Q**: Will there be a lemon?  
**A**: Maybe, maybe not. I might write one but I would also to an edited version of the chapter if I did to one.

**Q**: Are you a Kikyou fan?  
**A**: No I'm a Kikyou fan, but I'm not a hater either. If it wasn't for Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't get closer. I believe she brings them together more. Im more neutral.

**Any more questions? Ask away!**


End file.
